The Case of the Domestics
by gromit41187
Summary: Sequel to "The Case of the Pub Owner" - After what seemed like a chance meeting at her pub, Charlie didn't know exactly what she was getting into. Little did she know, she'd be finding out how unprepared she was for life at 221B Baker St. and with the bad guy still out there, who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Meant to do this earlier this week, but things came up and then a stuffy nose decided to descend upon me...here's the next installment! Enjoy :)

"Sherlock!" I called from his chair in the living room

"Now what?" his irritated response came from the kitchen.

"I need to pee."

"You just went to the bathroom an hour ago," he complained.

"Well now I need to go again."

"Can't it wait. I'm in the middle of something."

"I could just have John help me," I replied knowing that would make him move. John glared at me from his chair for getting him involved. Sure enough, Sherlock stomped out from their kitchen and pulled me gently up from the chair.

"When are you getting out of that sling?" he growled.

"Possibly another week John said. Depends what my doctor says when I go see him."

"Then therapy?" I nodded. "Can't happen soon enough."

"You're the one who insists on helping me 24/7," I chuckled. "I try doing things myself and you yell at me."

"Because you do things that move your shoulder."

"The doctor wants me to start moving it a bit so it doesn't get stiff."

"The doctor's a quack."

"John agrees with him," I replied as he helped me pull down my pants so I could pee.

"Sometimes I wonder about John's credentials as well," he drawled loud enough for John to hear him.

"Oi! I heard that!" John yelled from the living room.

Sherlock made a face in the direction of the living room before helping me pull my pants back up. I reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You need to chill," I said with a wink. He made another face as I rolled my eyes at him and walked back out to the living room.

"You know Sherlock," John said from the chair, "It could have been a lot worse. You should count yourself lucky all it did was go through muscle. The ligament it hit is reattached no problem and there doesn't seem to be nerve damage. Just think if it would have hit bone instead."

"Yea, what John said," I agreed.

"It has been nothing but the two of you ganging up on me for the last week and a half," Sherlock grumbled. "I do not care for being out numbered."

"Well then let me start doing things on my own," I replied. John rolled his eyes at me as we heard Sherlock start muttering things in the kitchen. "You can leave the flat you know. I don't need a babysitter."

"And who's going to help you when you have to go to the bathroom?"

"I think I can manage on my own. You're the one who insists I need help." He chose not to respond to that. I looked at John, "When's Mary coming home?"

"Um, shortly," John said looking at his watch. "She said she was stopping by the pub and then she'd be home. Said she had something exciting to tell us." Mary had started staying at the flat shortly after the kidnapping incident.

"There's probably a sale on her hair shampoo," Sherlock muttered from the kitchen.

"Sherlock!" I yelled looking at his form bent over a microscope on the kitchen table. I saw his eyes flick towards me and back to what he was examining. I continued to glare at him and he continued to ignore me. "Seriously, doesn't Lestrade have any cases for you?"

"He keeps turning them down," John answered much to Sherlock's dismay.

"They're not interesting enough," he said defending himself.

"Well there's going to be a case in this flat soon if you don't chill out," I said to him. He smiled sweetly at me before going back to what he was doing. "Ugh, John can't I take this thing off already?"

"How's your shoulder feel?" John asked as Sherlock huffed.

"Hurts, but manageable."

"You've been taking it off at night?" I nodded. "I don't see what it can hurt. Just don't pull too much on the stitches."

"That I can do," I sighed. "My elbow is more stiff than anything."

"Trust me, I know," he said patting his own shoulder. "Flexing your elbow will help. Move it a little bit, but not a whole lot. It's going to be very stiff."

"Ok."

"Isn't that going to hurt those newly healed ligaments?" Sherlock muttered.

"I'm sorry, I must have missed when you received a gunshot wound to the shoulder,," John said rolling his eyes making me giggle. "You go to the doctor again tomorrow?"

"Yea. He's doing another scan and possibly taking the stitches out. I hope he does, they're annoying."

"Want me to take a look and let you know what I think?"

"If you want."

We were really just trying to get on Sherlock's nerves at this point and he knew it. So needless to say I was impressed that he was able to keep his mouth shut. Mary came home a few minutes later, purse on one arm and a brown bag in the other.

"Billy and George say hi," she said putting the bag on the kitchen table next to Sherlock who huffed at her. John and I smiled at each other. "They were testing the new equipment out so I brought home food."

"Did they say if they need help?" I asked sitting up hopefully. Sherlock glared at me before making notes and moving his equipment to the other table. There was going to be a stop to that if I had something to say about it.

"What's the good news?" John asked getting up to help Mary get plates out for dinner.

"First off, Mrs. Hudson said I could rent out the downstairs."

"Yay," I chuckled. I knew how much she didn't want to leave Baker St, but I knew her and Sherlock were close to killing each other, whether it be over me or John, but mostly John.

"Second off," she said, "My mum called. Her and my da are going away for a week and need someone to watch the house up in Silverdale. Mostly because of the dogs. She asked if I'd be interested and I asked if she minded I brought friends and well I think it'll be fun to get away for a while."

"I'm game," John said smiling at her.

"Good because they want to meet you anyway," she said winking at him. A look of dread spread across his face which I laughed at. "Charlie?"

I looked at Sherlock who shrugged his shoulders before nodding at her, "Sure, sounds fun. I could use a vacation."

"Great because I already told her yes," Mary said excitedly. "They leave Saturday, so they asked if we could be out Friday?"

"I just have to let the clinic know," John said. Mary nodded at him.

"You said dogs..?" Sherlock asked suspiciously. "As in plural?"

"Um yea. My parents raise bulldogs, "Mary said handing him a plate of food as I sat next to Sherlock at the table. "They just had a litter about two months ago, but they desperately need to get away."

"You're going to owe me," Sherlock stated looking at me as Mary handed me food next.

"Have you dealt with yourself the last few days? Who owes whom?" I asked giving up trying to use my right hand and use my newly freed left to eat. It was slow goings, but much easier seeing as I was left handed. "Besides, you're going to be stuck in a car with us for four hours, who do you think is going to need more of a break?"


	2. Chapter 2

That Friday we arrived at Mary's parents' around dinner time. I was sling and stitches free along with a list of exercises the doctor wanted me to do with John since I was going away. John said he didn't mind having been through them himself. Mary's mum had dinner made for us and it smelled delicious when she opened the door. She gave Mary a big hug and practically squealed with delight when she saw me.

"Oh Charlie, it's so good to see you. How's the shoulder? How are you doing? Mary told me all that happened."

"Mending," I chuckled. "How are you?"

"Thankful you lot can come up. Now who else do we have here?"

"Mum, this is John Watson," Mary said pulling John forward. John gave her nervous smile. "And the tall brooding child is Sherlock Holmes."

"I am not a brooding child," he grumbled in my ear.

"You've been sulking for the last hour because Mary wouldn't follow your directions," I grumbled back. "Behave."

"Seems someone has her hands full," Mrs. Morstan laughed.

"You don't know the half of it," I sighed glancing at Sherlock as he glared down at me.

"Well dinner's ready," she said leading us out into their large dining room where Mary's dad was already sitting, a bulldog sitting at this feet. The dog got up and started jumping around Mary, who bent down to greet him. There were more introductions as we sat down. I always enjoyed seeing Mary's parents.

After dinner, her dad drug Sherlock and John off to his study while her mum showed Mary and I what needed to watched while they were gone. This included the living room where Brutus, the bulldog that had been in the dining room with us, waited to be let into the room. There was yapping and growling when we followed her in and the female, Minnie jogged over to greet us followed by six wobbly puppies.

"They are adorable," I said bending down to pet them.

"They're terrors. For just getting land legs, I've never seen such a troublesome lot. There's a reason they're kept locked up. This is the only room they haven't managed to destroy something.

"So no free roaming of the house?" Mary chuckled.

"Only if it's supervised," she answered. "Your room is ready Mary, as is the guest room you normally sleep in Charlie."

We both nodded our heads and went out to the car to grab our bags. Mary started laughing when I closed the trunk with my right arm.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How is it we're out here and the men who should be doing this are inside having brandy with my da?"

"Well, we're not exactly dating typical males no matter how much they think."

"You especially," Mary pointed out.

"That's for sure..."

"Oh, so beach tomorrow?" Mary asked as we walked into the house.

"Of course."

"Charlotte, what are you doing?"

"Great…" I mumbled stopping at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh no, I forgot," Mary squeaked quietly as Sherlock came bounding out of her dad's study. He glared at me and grabbed the suitcases from me and shoved Mary up the steps to show him where to take it. I rolled my eyes and walked into the study, grumpy as John chuckled at me. I grabbed Sherlock's abandoned glass and took a sip.

"I have Scotch Charlie," Mr. Morstan said as I made a face.

"This is fine," I said waving him off. "He's the one who left it unoccupied for me to steal."

"You did just get out of a sling and don't have full range of motion," John said shaking his head.

"I know, I was being careful. There's a reason I only packed one bag for the two of us and if anyone would have noticed I was using my good arm to carry it."

Sherlock came back into the study and glared at me, "Now what are you doing?"

"Having a brandy with John and Mr. Morstan," I replied smiling sweetly at him.

"You're on pain killers," he responded, "No alcohol."

"Oh come on," I whined, "I haven't taken any yet today. I think a few sips of brandy will be fine."

"Charlotte," he huffed holding out his hand for the glass.

"John, tell him," I said.

"I am not getting in the middle of this," John shook his head. I glared at him before rolling my eyes again and handing Sherlock his glass. "Sometimes it's hard for me to remember you two are functioning adults rather than the children you act like."

I stuck my tongue out at the three of them before stomping out of the room and into the kitchen where Mary and her mum were standing around the counter island waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Did you get in trouble?" Mary asked looking guilty.

"I'll probably hear it later," I huffed. "He wouldn't even let me finish his brandy."

"That's because you're not supposed to be drinking on pain meds," Mary giggled.

"A bit over-protective isn't he?" Mrs. Morstan smiled.

"A bit," I nodded. "I've already accepted he'll be the death of me."

"I was just telling Mary," Mrs. Morstan said pouring me a cup of tea. "We'll probably be gone when you lot wake up. I left a reminder list by the pantry door. Feel free to help yourselves to anything in the house. Dogs can go to the beach with you, there's a wagon for the pups in the garage. In fact, time for them to go out anyway. Mary would you mind opening the back door?"

"Sure mum," she said walking out to the hall and making a left towards the back door. I followed her as eight bulldogs barreled past me. We played outside in the yard with the puppies. It was getting dark and they were a little reluctant to leave the back porch after their parents. My shoulder started bothering me so after saying goodnight to everyone, I went up to the spare room and grabbed a painkiller and crawled into bed.

I woke up when Sherlock crawled in next to me and kiss my shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in close, "Are you mad at me?"

"Course not," I sighed snuggling into him.

"You know I only want what's best right?"

"Yes, which is why I'm not mad. I may get extremely frustrated, but who wouldn't be," I mumbled half asleep. "What are your plans tomorrow?"

"Haven't decided. Something not boring."

"Come to the beach with Mary and I. I'm sure she's talking John into it."

"I don't do the beach."

"Too bad, come anyway."

"You shouldn't either with your shoulder."

"I'm not swimming. I'm going to sit on puppy patrol. Come and spew random facts about salt water."

"Fine," he sighed in my ear. "Now go back to sleep."

Mary's parents never told us if the pups had names so the two of us took the liberty of naming them ourselves. Needless to say, I got attached to one and was constantly trying to convince Sherlock to let us take it home and he was determined to say no. I even called Mrs. Hudson to ask her if she'd mind and she gave her permission.

"Please Sherlock," I pleaded holding the puppy I dubbed Gladstone up to him. "How can you say no?"

"Easily," he said ignoring the puppy whining at him as he read the paper. "No."

"If you love me, you'll let him come home with us," I pouted.

"A puppy and my feelings for you have nothing to do with each other," he drawled. I looked over at Mary and John who were both watching with amused expressions. The two of them had long since stepped out of the discussion. I pouted at him. "And giving me looks like that will not make one say yes."

"What if I said no more sex?"

He let out a huff and rolled his eyes, "You forget, I've never needed it before I met you. I'm sure I'll survive."

"Can we just leave that out of negotiations?" John asked. "He's a lot less neurotic since he started shagging. I prefer him this way." I clenched my jaw and glared at him. "You could always try seducing him?"

"Already tried," I growled letting the puppy down on the floor. He sat there checking out his new vantage point. "He's thick-headed and stubborn."

"And so are you," Mary giggled. "Perfect match if you ask me."

"No one is," Sherlock muttered. "Why do you want it to come home with us?"

"Because I like dogs and haven't had one since I was a kid," I sighed. "And he's cute."

"You do realize how much work goes into having a dog?"

"Almost as much as having a kid which I've heard your opinion on that matter and is also why you should let Gladstone come home with us," I whined.

"Is that your ultimatum now? A kid or a dog? Not a very valid argument considering I don't want either."

"I'm not giving you any ultimatum," I sighed, my shoulders slumping in defeat. I winced a little from my left side being sore. "Fine, whatever."

I walked outside, defeated, and sat down at the patio furniture to phone George. We would be leaving the following morning to head home and the inspector was due the day after. I hadn't been to see the new set up yet seeing as Sherlock had me under constant supervision once I was out of the hospital. Everyone insisted it looked great and the staff was all too happy to assist in any way possible to prepare for the grand reopening. George had hired another cook, but promoted Billy to run the kitchen. Billy had been ecstatic and quickly stepped up. We were also going to do a new schedule and keep the pub close Monday and Tuesdays until the business picked back up and we could train new openers and closers and possibly manager depending how well things were going.

Sherlock came out to sit on the other patio chair about ten minutes after I got off the phone with George. He was watching me.

"Yes my love?" I sighed when he didn't say anything after a while.

"Is it really such a huge deal to bring the dog home?"

"Guess not," I shrugged.

"Mary's on the phone with her mother." I turned to look at him. "He chews up any of my equipment, I'm selling him to the butcher."

"What?"

"You can have the damn dog," he grumbled. I jumped up from my chair and moved to sit on his lap, wrapping my right arm around his shoulders and kissing him. "I mean it, he destroys anything, his life is forfeit."

"Ok," I nodded smiling at him.

"He sleeps in a crate at night and when no one's home. I will not have him with free roam of the flat unless someone's home. He's also going to obedience school." I kissed him again. "You have no idea how much you owe me."

"Send me a bill," I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can he sleep with us tonight?"

"No. I have other plans," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my collar bone.

* * *

A/N: Not sure when I decided to throw in some movie references, but it happened, mostly just some names that have it in. Anywho, hope you enjoy and nect chap will be up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mary had a completely different set of plans that involved us all going to the pub in town as a last hoorah and Sherlock was not too happy about it. He reluctantly agreed to go after a little persuasion from me. We got to the pub about an hour later and Mary was happy to see some friends she went to school with. Sherlock and I sat at a table as she drug John off to meet them. They both came back a few minutes later, John to sit down and Mary to pull me out to dance with her and her old friends.

We were having fun dancing with her friends until someone bumped into me and of course they bumped into my bad shoulder. I grabbed it and bent over, biting my lip in pain. Sherlock appeared next to me an instant later as Mary started yelling at the person who had hit me. He guided me back to the table and sat me down, bending down in front of me as the pain flared.

"Do you have your pills?" he asked after he told John to go fetch Mary. We could hear her yelling from where our table was and it did not sound friendly.

"No, they're back in the suitcase. I'm fine, I don't need them," I said wincing.

"Charlotte, the look on your face says different. Come on, we're going. I knew this was a bad idea," he grumbled.

"Really Sherlock, I'm fine. The muscle is just a bit tender. We can sit here. I won't go dance again."

Sherlock let us stay a little bit longer before he and I left. Mary and John were going to stay a bit, but Sherlock insisted we leave. Secretly I was glad. I wanted a pain pill, but didn't want to admit it to him. He must have known regardless because he sent me right to bed and brought me a glass of water and a pill. I curled up next to him a few minutes later and was soon asleep.

Mary's parents were home by the time we were all up and functioning and her mum had even made us breakfast. She was also packing a goody basket of puppy supplies for us to take home. Soon it was time to go. We said our goodbyes and piled into the Mary's black SUV. Mary and John sat in the back, both wanting to sleep a bit more, while Sherlock drove and I rode in the passenger seat. Gladstone rode on my lap for most of the way and even curled up with me when I decided it was time for a nap. I woke up about an hour outside of London to see him sitting in Sherlock's lap.

"Didn't like him, huh?" I chuckled.

"I never said that," he said. "I just said I didn't want one."

"Oh, I see."

"Want to stop at the pub before we go home?"

"As long as Mary and John don't mind," I said stretching a bit. "We also need to hit up a pet store."

"George stopped this morning," Sherlock said. "I arranged it yesterday. That's the other reason I wanted to stop at the pub."

"Ok," I yawned. Gladstone yipped at me and I reached over to lift him off Sherlock's lap. He licked my nose and settled back in my lap. "You're going to be a good boy aren't you Gladstone?"

"Maybe he'll actually prevent you from being kidnapped next time you let an imposter into the flat," Sherlock added. "Hm, maybe this was a good idea."

"You are not teaching my dog to be a guard dog."

"Our dog." I glared at him. "Maybe I'll teach him to sniff out corpses."

"No."

"He's going to do something to earn his place in the flat. I will not have him just sitting around taking up space and creating a mess."

"Why, that's what you do best," John piped up from the back. I laughed at the grumpy look on Sherlock's face.

The pub looked wonderful when we got there. I saw no reason why we wouldn't pass inspection the following day. Billy and the new cook, Nancy, even insisted to cook us food. I had to tell them no quite a few times before they got the picture. They'd be cooking soon enough and should just worry about the grand reopening in two days. Mary went over everything at the front of the house, while I checked everything in the kitchen and fridge. The boys sat on puppy patrol.

It was nice to be back at the flat. I rinsed out the two bowls and filled one with water and put them both on the floor next to where I planned on putting the crate. Sherlock had gotten a phone call from Lestrade a few minutes after we got back and was soon out the door, tugging John behind him, leaving Mary and I to the task of putting the crate together.

"And then he'll come back and yell at me because I used my shoulder too much," I shook my head. "There's no winning with him."

"I still can't believe you deal with him," Mary chuckled. "I honestly don't know how you do it."

"Some moments I wonder that myself," I sighed. "Surprisingly I can't seem live without him."

"Do you want to?"

"Not at all," I said smiling at her.

"Good," was her reply. "So when's the wedding?"

"Be serious," I scoffed.

"I am. You two are crazy about each other. Did you pick a date yet?"

"Mary seriously," I said with an eye roll. "It's Sherlock Holmes. I'm lucky he hasn't gotten bored of me. I'm not exactly getting my hopes up for that. As long as I get to be with him, I'm perfectly content."

"If you say so," she agreed, humoring me from the tone of her voice. "It'll be a story for the kids at least."

"Who's kids?"

"Yours." I gave her another of my 'be serious' looks. "Oh come on. Your life long goal when we were in school was to be a mum."

"Well priorities change, people change."

"As long as they're not changing just because of him," she said shoving the last piece of the crate together, thus attaching the door.

"Mary, can't you just let it go that I'm perfectly content and happy with the man?" I asked after looking around and seeing Gladstone asleep under Sherlock's chair. "He may not act it in front of everyone, but he's really quite sweet."

"You know I'm only harping because you're my best friend, right?"

"Yes, I know. Which is why I deal with you."

"Knock, knock." I turned to see Mrs. Hudson standing at the door. "Welcome back. How was your trip?"

"Lovely," I said as Gladstone realized a new person was in the flat. He stuck his head up and gave the tiniest bark. "Look, he let me bring him home."

"Oh, he's adorable," Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Where are the boys?"

"Off with Lestrade," Mary answered. "I don't know what's worse, having a fellow hang at the pub with his mates all night or have him out solving murders."

"I'd say the murders are perfectly acceptable," I chuckled. "We've seen what a normal night out with the boys turns in to."

"Oh, yes. I'd forgotten," Mary shook her head.

The inspection the next day couldn't have gone better. We were all set to open the pub back up the following night. Afterwards, I went to my therapist appointment where the bugger worked my arm and shoulder like I was training for the Olympics.

"Take the ice pack off," Sherlock reminded me from his desk. "It's been twenty minutes."

"But it feels nice," I pouted sliding it off my shoulder.

"You can ice it again in an hour."

"Can I have one of my pain pills?" I asked. He had taken the liberty of hiding them on me. His excuse was he didn't me getting hook on them. Coming from the former addict, I didn't argue, but it was a pain in the arse.

"Gladstone needs a walk and then you can have one." I groaned. "You're the one who wanted the dog."

"That's not why I was groaning," I grumbled. "My shoulder hurts."

"To be expected," he answered absently. I got up and walked over to him, running a hand through his curls. He kept working on whatever it was he was doing, the only acknowledgement was a relaxed breath he let escape.

"Come with?" I asked hoping he would.

"You won't be gone long. He'll get to the end of the block and you'll have to carry him back. Ten minutes at the most."

"Come with anyway." He sat back in his chair and looked up at me. "Please?"

"I'm in the middle of a case."

"You're sitting here doing research. Fresh air will help clear your head," I said pushing the curls on his forehead aside.

"I assure you," he said hooking an arm around my waist and pulling me down into his lap, "there's only one thing that needs to be cleared from my mind and that can be taken care of later." I grinned at him as he kissed me thoroughly, before pushing me off his lap and back onto my feet. "Now go walk the beast."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the leash and collar off the top of the crate. Gladstone picked his head up from where he was sitting and jumped when he saw he was going outside. He danced around unable to contain his excitement. After a few minutes I was finally able to get him hooked and down the steps and out the door. He was a ball of energy as his short legs tried to keep up with me. We stopped at spots so he could sniff things, take care of business, the latter earning him a treat. He was nervous when cars went by, but as long as I didn't venture to far from him, he was fine. I walked him to the corner, crossed the street and back up the block to the other corner. By the time we crossed the street again, he was starting to lag behind. I coaxed him back to the flat and had to carry him up the steps. I took off the lead and put him down on the floor. He walked over to his water dish and started lapping up the water. It was then I noticed Sherlock was missing. I hung my coat up and sat down in his arm chair, wondering where he was since I didn't hear him anywhere in the flat. It was no use worrying and at least now he had a mobile to reach him if I needed him. I flicked the TV on and curled up to watch as Gladstone squeaked away on a chew toy.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't even know I fell asleep until Gladstone woke me up with his barking. I sat up in the chair as John walked in.

"Hello," he greeted as he walked over to the table to put his things down. Gladstone was sniffing around his feet and licking his shoes.

"Hi," I yawned. "How was the clinic?"

"Nothing exciting," he replied. "Where's Sherlock?"

"You're guess is as good as mine. I took Gladstone out, came back, and he was gone."

"Typical Sherlock. The question now, do we eat without him or wait?"

"He's on his own," I replied. "He probably won't eat anyway. I didn't even think of anything to make. I fell asleep."

"That's fine," John smiled. "Just because you live here now doesn't mean you have to cook all the time."

"Listen, once the pub opens back up, it'll only be a Monday and Tuesday you get fed and I like to cook," I said pushing up out of the chair and finding something to scrounge together. "Besides, aren't you moving downstairs after Mary moves in?"

"If she asks me to. We haven't discussed it and I'd rather not push the issue."

"How come?"

"Let's just say she's the first girlfriend who hasn't felt the need to compete or feel threatened by having Sherlock as my best friend. It also helps he has someone else to occupy his time."

"You're welcome," I chuckled pulling out potatoes and sausages. "Peppers?"

"Sure," John answered. I grabbed a green pepper and an onion and started peeling and cutting everything. John came out to get himself a drink. "I'm shocked he hasn't taken over the kitchen table again."

"He tried. I told him he has his mess out there," I nodded toward the living room, "the kitchen is mine."

"I bet he loved that."

"Not really, but then he found out how nice it was to have the table cleared off," I said giving John an evil smirk. He narrowed his eyes at me, his neck getting red.

"I don't really need to know these things, especially because I eat off that table."

"Hey, you were curious why the table was still clear, I was just telling you," I said peeling potatoes.

"So, has he said it to you yet?"

"Not since I caught him at the hospital," I replied knowing what John was referring to. John didn't say anything. "Listen, I don't need to hear him say it. I know he does."

"Really?" he said giving me a look of disbelief.

"Yes. He let me bring Gladstone home for crying out loud."

"Where is the little rascal anyway?" John said poking his head out to the living room. He made a choking noise, "Um Charlie…"

I got up and walked out to see what John was seeing. I couldn't decide whether to laugh or groan. Gladstone had gotten a hold of Sherlock's violin bow. Most of the hair was torn and his head was stuck in the remainder. "Oh puppy-dog…"

"Wait," John said bending down with his camera phone and taking a picture. "Oh is he going to be mad."

"You know what," I said, even though part of me was deathly fearing his wrath, "Serves him right. I told him to put the damn thing away and not keep it out."

"Now what are you going to do?" John asked as I freed the puppy and put him in his cage and locked it. He whined at me, but I ignored it.

"Freedom comes with responsibilities young pup," I scolded. "Um replace it before he notices it's missing? I'll have to sneak it out of the house tomorrow on the way to the pub and stop by the music store."

"And what if he goes looking for it before you get a replacement?" John asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Hold it ransom until he stops holding my pain killers hostage. You don't happen to know where he put them did you?"

"No, but Aspirin should work just as well at this point," John replied.

"I'm pretty sure he hid those too," I sighed sitting back down at the table to finish peeling and cutting the vegetables.

"I have some up in my room. I'll grab you two."

"John, you are a life saver."

John brought down two Aspirin and handed them too me as I started cooking dinner for us. We continued to chat for a while until Mary called him asking for help with a few boxes. I cleaned up the kitchen after he left and then took Gladstone out again, stopping to talk with Mrs. Hudson on my way back in. Sherlock still wasn't home yet and I was tempted to text him to find out where it was he had gotten to, but decided against it. Instead, I crawled in bed and went to sleep.

My phone ringing woke me up. I picked it up and slide the button to answer it, not looking to see who it was. " 'Lo?"

"Charlotte, it's Lestrade."

"Yea?"

"Sorry to wake you, but I need you to come down and sign Sherlock out of lock-up."

"Excuse me?" I spat sitting up in bed, not sure if I had heard right.

"He managed to get himself arrested while he was solving a case for me and seeing as I have no control at the Yard when it comes to him right now, I need you to come down."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Wish I was," he sighed into the phone. "I told him if he was going to start working with my officers again he'd have to watch himself, but he just doesn't listen."

"Why isn't he calling me himself?" I growled pulling the covers off and looking for my shoes.

"Are you coming down or not?"

I yawned, "Yea, eventually."

By the time I actually managed to get a taxi and get to the Scotland Yard to get him, I was beyond fuming. Lestrade took one look at me and kept silent. He led me to the desk and I started filling out paperwork while they fetched Sherlock. He came out a few minutes later, not greeting me, but standing cautiously a slight distance away. Without a word to either of them, I turned on my heel and walked back out the door I had come in the taxi that had thankfully waited for me. I was surprised to find Sherlock following me. He sat down in the cab next to me and didn't say anything until we were a few blocks away.

"You're mad."

"A bit," I snapped.

"I solved the case."

"Oh goody."

"Sarcasm?" I turned and glared at him. "I didn't mean to get arrested."

"Yea, but you did and then I had to come down here at 2 in the morning and get you."

"It's not my fault Anderson was feeling a bit bitter," he grumbled.

"You are missing the point."

"I told Lestrade not to wake you up, but he wouldn't listen."

"Gee, sound familiar?" I snapped.

"You are not happy with me."

"Brilliant deduction, thought of that all on your own, yea? I was only woken up in the middle of the night, not to mention my shoulder is killing me and I can't take any of my pain medication because the very person who is the reason I was woken up, has hidden them on me."

"Charlotte, I am sorry." I didn't answer him. The taxi pulled up to the flat and I opened the cab door and stomped up to the door, unlocking it and going up the steps. Gladstone was barking at the fact people were home. All I did was rip off my coat, throw it on a chair and go back to the bedroom, closing the door and crawling into bed. It took Sherlock another twenty minutes to come into the room. Even though I was still fuming, I pretended to be asleep. "Charlotte, I know you're not asleep yet. I brought you your pills and a glass of water. You would have had them sooner, but I took Gladstone out."

I rolled over and sat up, taking them from him. He walked around to his side of the bed and changed while I opened the container and grab a pill, closing the lid and popping it in my mouth. I put the container on the side table and laid back down, pulling the covers up to my chin and facing away from him as he crawled in next to me. I tensed when he put an arm around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"You can't stay mad forever."

"Oh yea? Try me."

"I've read it's not good for couples to go to bed mad."

"Good for you."

"Charlotte, really, I did not mean to have you woken up. I told Lestrade to ask John."

"Because waking your best friend up isn't any worse than your girlfriend."

"I'd rather have John mad at me than you. I don't particularly like it when you're upset with me." I huffed at him as he pulled me closer, kissing my shoulder where my scar was. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"Do it again and you're staying there until morning," I grumbled letting a breath out.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I will grant you one mulligan. Now shut-up, I'm tired and I have a big day ahead of me." He kissed my shoulder again before cuddling into my neck.

"I love you…" he breathed quietly.

I smiled, "Love you too pain in my arse."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was in fact an incredibly long day, but we managed to pull off the grand re-opening without a hitch surprisingly. The pub was back and it was a fantastic feeling. I was there all day, as was George and Billy. Mary came after her fulltime job. I was even more shocked when Sherlock showed up after lunchtime. He had his laptop with, but the fact he was there meant a lot. John came by for dinner, along with Mrs. Hudson, Molly and even Lestrade. It was nice having them there to support the pub.

Christmas was soon upon us. Mary had moved in down in 221C and after me having to tell her to ask him, with John as well. John still came up to visit when Mary wasn't home and much to Mary's dismay, Sherlock would go down to their flat and pull John away on whatever it was he was working on. Needless to say, life at Baker St was never boring. Gladstone was attending puppy classes and Sherlock was still trying to convince me to let him learn something suitable that would help him with cases. The pub was back up and booming and I was exhausted.

"Sherlock, I've asked you three times to clean up that mess," I said as finished basting the turkey in the oven.

"In a moment. I'm working on something."

"Sherlock, now. Please. Whatever it is you're working on will be waiting for you after everyone leaves. It's Christmas, take a break." I heard him start muttering, but heard the papers I asked him to clean up being moved around. "Thank you my love."

"Who all is coming?"

"Mrs. Hudson of course, John and Mary will be up when they get back from his sister's, and Lestrade and Molly will be by at some point."

"Ah yes, Lestrade is meeting Molly's brothers." I stuck my head out to the living room to give him a confused look. "Oh, they've been seeing each other."

"Since when and why don't I know about this?"

"About a month ago or so. Neither of them has told anyone."

"Well then you better keep your mouth shut until they do," I said. He rolled his eyes at me but nodded his head. "Are you going to start the fire?"

"Are you going to stop giving me a list of things to do?" I glared at him. "No of course you're not. You are the frustrating woman I love."

"Damn straight," I said. There were footsteps on the stairs and a few seconds later Mrs. Hudson came up. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Hudson."

"Merry Christmas to you both," she said giving me a hug. "Where's Gladstone? I brought him a biscuit."

"He's in the bedroom. I didn't want him causing a ruckus and being under everyone's feet," I answered.

"Charlotte, I'm going upstairs."

"Um, no," I said. He stopped at the landing and looked at me through the door. "I know how you get when you go up in that room and will not have you experimenting when there are guests here." He glared at me before marching back to his chair in the living room. He had moved his chemistry things up into John's old room after I barked at him for making a mess around the kitchen.

Mary came bounding up the steps when her and John arrived. She gave me a huge hug before holding out her left hand. My eyes widened and I gasped, "No he didn't!"

"He did," Mary giggled excitedly nodding her head. Her and I jumped around excitedly. Truth be, I knew John was going to propose. He had drug me with him to help pick out her ring. John came up at that point and I jumped him, giving him a big hug as Mrs. Hudson came over to investigate. Sherlock hadn't moved from his chair, but after a look from me, extended his congratulations.

"So John and Mary are engaged now?" Sherlock asked as he waited for me to go to bed.

"Yes, isn't it exciting?"

"If you say so," he huffed. "I'm surprised she's lasted this long."

"They love each other. I think people are more shocked you're still in a relationship."

"And that doesn't upset you?" I smiled at him. "No of course not. Do you want that? What they have?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Do you want to have a wedding and get married?"

I shrugged, "At one point I did."

"I never considered it nor do I want it."

I crawled into bed and kissed him, "I realized since I've been with you that I don't need any of that. As long as I have you, I am perfectly content. Why so curious?"

"I just realized we never talked about that. Any of it really. Of course, I never really saw this happening in my life. I was always told I had no heart and it's been proven that love only messes things up. Thank you for being that exception." I kissed him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling nauseous as hell. I crawled quickly out of bed, thankful I had put Sherlock's night shirt on, and into the bathroom to hover over the toilet. I was rinsing my mouth out when I heard movement in the doorway. I saw Sherlock out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine," I said before he could ask.

"You don't get sick."

"Can't be immune forever I guess," I shrugged. He placed a hand on my arm and turned me to face him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"You're not feverish. Are you achy?" I shook my head. He leaned back to look down at me, "You're a little pale, but you still have color in your face. How are you feeling?"

"Still nauseous," I mumbled leaning forward to rest my head against his chest. Another wave rolled in my stomach and I had to lean back over the toilet again, emptying my stomach contents. Sherlock was nice enough to hold my hair back for me. "You don't have to be here."

"Yes I do," he replied, his voice soothing. "You're sick, it's in my job description."

"You're a consulting detective," I said wiping my mouth with the wash cloth he handed me. "Since when is it in your job description to hold back your girlfriend's hair while she pukes?"

"Seeing as I made up the job, I think I can make up what it is the job requires," he replied. I sat back on the floor to lean against the bathtub. "I'll get you some water and stomach pills."

"Ok," I replied weakly. He came back a minute later, handed me a glass and two pills and then sat next to me on the floor. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said wrapping an arm around me.

I woke up in bed the following morning. The room was dark and the door closed. I was alone, no sign of Sherlock. I had that empty feeling in my stomach and was thankfully no longer nauseous. I crawled out of bed, pulled my night coat on and walked out to find Sherlock in the living room playing with Gladstone. At least that's what it looked like at first glance. Sherlock was chasing after him trying to get the newspaper that was in his mouth. I leaned in the archway and laughed. Sherlock looked up, relief spreading on his face.

"Oh thank God, it's about bloody time. This foul little beast refuses to release the paper he got ahold of and I need it."

"Gladstone," I called bending down. He trotted over happily and sat at my feet, dropping the paper so he could lick my face. I picked it up and handed it to Sherlock.

"How is it he listens to you, but refuses to listen to me?" he grumbled. "I have a far more superior intellect than both of you."

"I take him to puppy class and work with him. He knows that mummy is the boss, don't you Gladstone?" He woofed in agreement as I chose to ignore the last part of his statement. "Say, maybe if daddy came with us, you'd take him seriously as well."

"Boring. And I am not that thing's father."

"Then don't complain. And while you might not be his biological father, you're his adoptive so deal," I said smiling at him. He made a face at me as he unfolded the paper and sat down at his desk.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit," I sighed sitting down on the green armchair. "Helps there's nothing left in my stomach."

"You're not going into work," he said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"We're closed anyway," I yawned. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I told you this. We're closed the day before, the day of, and the day after Christmas. Always haven been so if the employees need to go away for the holiday they can."

"Good because I may not let you go in tomorrow either."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say. I think I'm going to take Gladstone to the park. Care to join us?"

"I'd prefer you stay home and rest."

"Sherlock, I feel fine. Something from dinner probably didn't settle right with my stomach. Fresh air might do me good."

"It's cold and rainy."

"It's London, it's always raining somewhere," I whined.

"Can you wait until after lunch?" he sighed. "We'll see how you're feeling and what the weather's like and if everything is fine, we will go to the park."

"Really?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "Which park?"

"I was thinking Hyde."

"Ok."

Luckily, it stayed dry outside and I kept my toast down that I ate. Gladstone was excited as he saw Sherlock and I getting out coats on and the fact he wasn't put in the crate. I leashed him and we left the flat. Sherlock grabbed a cab so we wouldn't have to walk the two miles to the park. When we got there, we walked Gladstone around, taking our leisurely time as he stopped to sniff everything.

"Thank you for coming with," I said looping my arm through Sherlock's. "It's nice to get out of the flat with you."

"Hm, yes. Maybe I will have to start taking you out to crime scenes," he replied.

"A date would be nice every once in a while," I added. He gave me a small smile and leaned down to kiss me. Gladstone took that opportunity to pull the leash from my grip and take off. "Crap. Gladstone!"

"I'll get him," Sherlock offered jogging after him. He had disappeared into a clump of trees. I followed behind Sherlock when he suddenly stopped, holding an arm out so I would stay behind him. "Charlotte, turn around and go call Lestrade."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," he said resuming his walk in the direction Gladstone went. I watched him stoop down as an unpleasant smell reached my nose. My stomach turned.

"Please tell me it's a dead squirrel."

"It's a dead squirrel," he chuckled. "It's not, just call Lestrade."

I pulled out my cell as I walked back out of the tree clump. I scrolled through and dialed Lestrade. Not fifteen minutes later he was there with a small team. I was standing with Gladstone while Lestrade and Sherlock were examining the crime scene, trying to fight back the nausea that was threatening.

"You ok? You look a bit green," Sergeant Donovan said stepping over to me. Her perfume wafted up my nose sending my stomach over the edge. I had enough time to hand her Gladstone's leash before turning around to puke in the bushes. "That's pleasant."

"Sorry," I mumbled holding my hand back out for Gladstone's leash. "I think I have a weird stomach bug."

"What are you doing out in the park then? Or did the freak think it's perfectly acceptable to take his girlfriend out to look for dead bodies?"

"I felt fine all day. The smell just made me want to gag. Not to mention your perfume."

She handed me a napkin, "Sure it's a bug and not morning sickness?" I raised an eyebrow at her and glared. "Yea, he probably doesn't know how to use it anyway."

I rolled my eyes at her, ignoring her jab at Sherlock, "How long does this usually take?"

"With the freak? Who knows," she shrugged. "Could be a few minutes, could be a few hours. Of course, it could be a few sec-"

"Donovan, shut up," I snapped cutting her off. "I'm really not in the mood to listen to your attempts to get under my skin. If you can't say anything pleasant, than just walk away." Gladstone whined at my feet. I bent down to pet him as Sherlock came over.

"You might as well head home," he said as I stood back up. "I'm going to be going to the lab."

"Ok." He leaned in to kiss me goodbye and I pulled my head back. He gave me a surprised, hurt look. "No, I have vomit mouth, I'd rather not have you kiss me."

"You vomited?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Then you should definitely head home. Do you want me to have Lestrade get someone to take you?"

"No, I think I can manage."

"You're sure?"

I nodded, "I'll text you when I get there. Be careful and behave please."

"Always," he said kissing me on the forehead. "By the way, are you sure I can't convince you to let Gladstone be a cadaver dog?"

"Nice try. I'll see you later."

* * *

A/N: felt a longer one was necessary since its been a few days...ooops, my bad. hope you all are enjoying :)


	6. Chapter 6

I felt a little better by the time I got home with Gladstone. I texted Sherlock to let him know and started working on end of year numbers from the pub. It seemed like not even a half hour later when John appeared at the top of the steps.

"You don't look very sick," he said in way of greeting.

"Do not even tell me he texted you to come home and check on me," I groaned.

"You know it," John chuckled. "What's up?"

"Just random nausea," I sighed. "I feel fine now. It's been coming and going since last night."

"Fever or flu aches?" I shook my head. "Could be food poisoning, but I'm pretty sure the rest of us would be sick as well."

"Yea," I sighed.

"When did it start?"

"Middle of the night I woke up."

"Eat anything since?"

"I had toast for lunch," I said saving the spreadsheet and closing my laptop. "I haven't had the urge to try and eat anything else. I'll be fine. He needs to chill out."

"Charlie," John said closing his eyes in thought, his neck getting red, "Are the two of you using precautions?"

"Um…"

"Charlie…" John groaned raking his hand over his hair. I felt the color slowly draining from my face. "When was the last time you had your period?"

"Properly?" He narrowed his eyes at me, his mouth set in a firm line. "Look, I don't ever get it regular. Properly was beginning of October. I had light spotting in November so I figured that was it and thought nothing of it because it happens."

"Are you at least taking a test now and then?" I gave him an innocent smile. "I oughta smack you. This is not ok, Charlie."

I huffed, "I never thought anything of it to be honest. I was too happy for once in my life to worry about something silly."

"Charlie, this isn't something silly," John growled. He walked over and grabbed my coat throwing it at me. "We're going to the pharmacy."

"What? Why?"

"Seriously?" John snapped. "Because, Charlie, you could be pregnant and we need to find out so we can figure out how to tell Sherlock. This is not good…"

"John-"

"Don't make me call Mary." Son of a bitch…that would be worse. I got up reluctantly and called Gladstone into his crate. He hung his head and moseyed in slowly, huffing at me as I closed it. I threw on my jacket and grabbed my flat keys.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because you're buying the damn thing and I'm going with to make sure you buy it," he grumbled.

"You're not happy with me are you?"

"No I'm not Charlie," he said. "And to be honest, I'm not too happy with him either. Being the genius he is, you'd think he would have thought of this."

"To be fair-"

"No. No to be fair," John said cutting me off. "He's just as guilty and responsible as you." I giggled at the way John was reacting. "What, pray you, is so bloody funny?"

"Sorry. You. You're acting like a disgruntled parent."

"I feel like it sometimes with you two. Why aren't you freaking out more by the way?"

"Trust me, inside I am," I said as we crossed the street. Luckily we wouldn't have to go far to the pharmacy seeing as there was one just a block away.

"This isn't going to be good if you are, you know this right?" he asked, his voice a bit calmer.

"Yea, I know."

"Have the two of you ever discussed the kid topic?"

"Not exactly. I know I've heard him say he's not a huge fan and doesn't exactly want any, so I never brought it up. I mean, he only just managed to ask me my thoughts on marriage last night."

"You do realize, those are topics normal couples typically discuss at one point in the relationship?"

"John, you do realize Sherlock and I are not exactly a normal couple?" He sighed, grabbing the door of the pharmacy and opening It for me. He scanned the shelf, grabbed a box and threw it at me and then proceeded to push me over to the counter.

We went back to the flat and John ordered me into the bathroom while he waited in the kitchen. I followed the directions and put the cap back on the stick before walking back out to John.

"Well?" he asked looking as nervous as I felt.

"Gotta wait," I sighed. We heard footsteps on the stairs and gave each other wide-eyed looks. I quickly shoved the test down John's trouser pocket and threw open the fridge door just in time for Sherlock to step in the room. He didn't greet either of us, but I could feel eyes burrowing into my back from behind.

"Hello," John greeted as I pulled out a plate of left-overs with no real intentions to actually eat it.

"What's going on?" he asked giving us both suspicious looks.

"Nothing," John answered a little too quickly.

"I'm reheating left-overs for dinner," I said avoiding looking at them.

"What else is going on?"

"Who says anything's going on?" I asked. "How much turkey do you want?"

"Charlotte," Sherlock growled. "John is beet red and you're avoiding eye contact. What's going on?"

"John, tell Mary I'll be down later, yea?" I said to him, hoping he'd get the hint. He nodded and escaped past Sherlock and down the steps to his and Mary's flat. Sherlock watched him. I walked over and shut the door before slipping my hands into Sherlock's coat, catching him completely off guard when I started kissing him.

"Charlotte, wha-"

"Shut-up," I said pushing his coat off and unbuttoning his blazer which soon followed. I started pushing him back into the living room, undoing the shirt buttons on his purple shirt and un-tucking it from his pants. I ran my hands up his bare chest and around his neck. "Couch or chair?" He gave me a confused look, I kissed him again, biting his lip, "I want you right here, in this room. I'm giving you your choice of where you want to sit."

"You know this won't make me forget that there was something going on when I got home," he said lifting me up and carrying me over to the couch. I sat him down and straddled his lap.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said kissing him again as he ran his hands up my shirt.

"I need my shirt back," Sherlock said tugging on the purple shirt that I was now wearing as I crawled off his lap.

"You have others," I said winking at him as I pulled my jeans back on. I walked back out to the kitchen and wrapped up the leftovers again. He smacked my rear as he walked back to the bedroom for another shirt. "I thought you were going to the lab?"

"I was," he said from the bedroom. "I wanted to come back and check on you. Obviously you're feeling better."

"Yea, I think it was that awful smell," I chuckled making up an excuse.

"So you going to tell me why John was here?"

"Uh, you sent him here to check on me."

"What was going on when I came back?" he asked coming back out as he buttoned up his light blue shirt and grabbed his blazer and coat off the floor where I threw them.

"Just chatting."

"About what?" I shrugged my shoulders. "If I didn't have samples waiting for me back at the lab, I'd stay and get it out of you," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me again. "Laters."

"Bye," I giggled as he left. I waited until I heard the door downstairs before collapsing back against the fridge. I gathered my strength and walked down to John and Mary's flat. I knocked on the door before sticking my head in. "Hello neighbors."

"You!" I heard Mary yell. "Get in here!"

I cursed to myself and walked in to their flat, and stood in the living room. John was giving me an innocent look from their couch as Mary stood next to him, her face red. "What's up?"

"Sit," Mary snapped. I gave her a scared look as John shimmied over to make room for me next to him. I gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it. It was then my eyes caught the white stick-like object I had crammed down his pants pocket sitting in the middle of the coffee table.

"Shit…" I muttered realizing two possibilities about why my best friend looked like she was ready to spew fire at the two of us.

"Shit is right," Mary snarled. "There better be a damn good explanation for why there was a positive pregnancy test in my fiancé's trouser pocket."

The color drained fully from my face as I slumped back onto their couch. John cleared his throat, "Mary, she hadn't seen the result yet. And no, before you start on that, we are not having an affair. It's definitely Sherlock's."

"Oh," I heard Mary reply. I was too busy freaking out and trying to organize my thoughts and emotions in my head to notice. I felt John lean forward to look at me as Mary knelt down in front of me. She reached out and took one of my hands, "Charlie, are you ok?"

"Um, no?" I managed to spit out. She moved to squeeze in on my other side, making me slide closer to John. She wrapped an arm around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'll, uh, go put the kettle on," John mumbled getting up from the couch and walking to their kitchen. I didn't even know I was crying until Mary grabbed a tissue from the side table and started dabbing at my eyes.

"Talk to me Sweetie," Mary said gently. "What's going on in your head?"

"About a thousand different things," I stammered. "Winning I think is that I am utterly scared shitless right now."

"Why hunny?" I gave her a look. She rolled her eyes, "I know, but you need to talk it out so talk."

"He's going to leave me," I breathed quietly. John came back in, a tray with cups and a tea pot on it.

"Sherlock won't leave you," John said.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I know him, he'd lose it if he didn't have you. He's been different these last few months, more human. He might need some space to deal with this, but he's not going to leave you."

"John, he doesn't want kids," I spat out.

"He never wanted a relationship either, "John added handing me a cup of tea. "Isn't that the shirt he was wearing?"

"Um, yea," I muttered, Mary cracking a smile next to me. "I had to distract him somehow. He started insisting something was going on."

John turned red, but laughed," See. My point in case. He's not going to leave you. I'm not saying it's going to be pretty when you tell him mind you. So prepare for that at least."

"What if I don't tell him and just get rid of it?"

Mary punched me in the arm, "Don't you dare. You talk to him before you do that."

"Knowing him, he'll figure it out whether you talk to him or not," John sighed. "First things first, you need to go to your doctor."

"I'll call tomorrow I guess," I sighed.

"You want to hang out with us for the night?" Mary asked.

"Someone has to take Gladstone out."

"I'll take him," John said getting up. "We'll go get dinner."

"Perfect," Mary said as he leaned down to kiss her. We watched him grab his jacket and keys before he headed out of the flat. Mary turned to me, "So, you're going to be a mum."

"Looks that way," I smiled. Well grimaced was more accurate.

"Ok, minus all the fear and anxiety and the fact your scared shitless, let's try and feel something positive," she said patting my hand. "Are we at least a tad bit happy?"

I took a breath and searched my head. I shrugged, "I don't know Mary. It's hard to tell right at the present point in time."

"Well then I will be excited for you," she said giving me a hug. "Camille would be too." I smiled at the thought and cuddled into Mary, trying to sort through everything as I sat on her couch.


	7. Chapter 7

I ate a little something down in John and Mary's flat before I took Gladstone back upstairs to crawl in bed. I fell asleep and slept straight through until the early morning. If Sherlock had come home, there was no sign of him. I hadn't even woken up if or when he had come to bed. I did wake up and have to run into the bathroom right away. It wasn't until I was rinsing my mouth out that I noticed I hadn't disposed of the box from the pregnancy test.

"Shit."

I grabbed the box and crushed it before hurrying out to the kitchen to dispose of it in the kitchen trash. I saw the note on the counter then. I picked it up and saw Sherlock's scrawl:

-Walked Gladstone for you. S-

I sat down in the kitchen chair and put my head in my hands, dread creeping in to my stomach. Of course, it might have just been the morning sickness again as I barely made it back to the bathroom.

"Not cool kiddo," I said talking quietly to myself. I walked back out to the kitchen and out to the living room to free Gladstone, who actually ended up greeting me at the archway. "What'd you do to earn your freedom?"

He woofed quietly at me before he followed me back into the kitchen. I made myself some coffee and sat down at the table to wait for it to brew. My stomach turned slightly at the smell and I glared down at it, "Don't even think about it. You take coffee away from mummy and mummy will be especially cross." Gladstone cocked his head at me, as if asking why I was talking to myself. "Oh God, I'm going to be one of those crazy pregnant ladies. What am I going to do Gladstone?"

I eventually showered and got dressed before sitting back down with my laptop to finish the numbers before going into work. I caught myself asleep at the desk about 20 minutes before I normally showed up at the pub. I ran downstairs to ask John who was luckily home to walk and feed Gladstone in a bit before hurrying out the door, laptop bag over my shoulder. I called George on the way in to let him know I was on my way. He laughed.

My day seemed to get progressively worse as it went on. I ended up having to tend the bar until Mary got there at 7, not to mention I had to sneak away a few times to be sick in the bathroom. When Mary finally showed up, I was thankful for a break. I was sitting in the office adding numbers into my laptop when Billy knocked on the door. I waved him in and regretted it immediately.

"Hey boss, I brought you food," he said as the smell hit my nose. The effect was almost immediate. I grabbed for the trashcan just in time as Billy gave me a wide-eyed look. "You sick boss?"

"M'fine Billy. No dinner, thank you though," I said covering my nose. He nodded quickly at me, closing the door behind him. Not even a minute later Mary was letting herself in. She had a glass of water which she handed to me. "Billy sent you."

"Course he did. I told him I'd take care of it," she said leaning against the desk, crossing her arms. "He was worried you had the flu or something."

"Yea, or something," I scoffed. "This better not last the whole time."

"Talk to Sherlock yet?"

I shook my head, "Haven't seen him. He wasn't home when I went to bed and wasn't home when I woke up. He was home at some point because he walked Gladstone."

"And he didn't wake you up?"

"He thinks I'm sick so that's probably why," I sighed. "I just hope he didn't see the box I left in the bathroom."

"Did you tell George?"

"Nope. First off, I'm not telling anyone else until I talk to Sherlock and secondly, I was a little busy tending the bar."

"You should go home."

"Mary, I'm fine," I said as I pulled the one notebook over. "I have to get these numbers done before the first. I tried working on them at home, but I fell asleep."

"Finish your numbers and you're going home. No arguing. Even the boss needs downtime and you're pregnant. Maybe Sherlock will be home."

"To be honest, I'm surprised I haven't seen him yet," I sighed glancing at the door, hoping to see his tall form appear.

"Have you tried calling him?" I shook my head. "Call him."

"You think?" She nodded. I pulled out my phone and scrolled to his number. She patted me on the shoulder and left the office. His phone rang, but no answer. I left a message when it went into his voicemail. "Hey, it's me. Um, I haven't heard from you, but I guess you're probably working a case or something. Figured I would try anyway. Mary might be making me leave early. Um, yea. Talk to you later…Miss you."

I hung up and put my phone on the counter, trying not to freak out. He was working a case, that's all it was. This was not a Justin repeat. I tried to finish my paper work. Mary came back about an hour later, John in her wake.

"You had him come down here to drag me home didn't you," I sighed, annoyed.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I left you get away with stuff," she smiled. She kissed John on the cheek and left us.

"I don't need an escort."

"Listen, I was commanded to come down here and try to get you home. When Mary commands, you listen," John shrugged as he came more into the office. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, frustrated, and worried," I answered, inputting the final numbers into the system. I saved everything and closed my laptop and turned to look at John.

"He hasn't been home," John sighed leaning back against the door. "Not sure where he is to be honest. Tried calling him, but no answer."

"Me either," I sighed. "Better be a damn important case he's working on."

"Ready then?"

"You two are really going to make me go home?" I asked giving him a sad look.

"Yup. Get your coat."

I groaned at him, but he insisted and even threatened to have Mary come yell at me. I pulled my jacket on and said good night to everyone and followed John glumly out the door and home to the flat. When we got there, I took Gladstone out quick before changing into my pjs and curling up on the couch with the telly on and Gladstone nestled next to me.

A soft woof along with someone shushing him and a blanket being thrown over me, woke me up. I grimaced as Gladstone pushed into my stomach without meaning to as he jumped off the couch. I saw Sherlock's tall form walk into the kitchen. Gladstone on his heels. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and watched the archway. Sherlock came out a few minutes later, his blazer off and sleeves pushed up.

"Hi," I mumbled sleepily. He gave me a small smile before sitting down at the end of the couch where my feet were. Gladstone sat at his feet looking at up him expectantly. "Finish the case?"

"Yes."

"How'd it go?"

"Rather dull." There was something behind his statement that made me think he wasn't telling me something, but I decided not to push it. "How are you feeling? You said in your message Mary was making you leave the pub early."

"Ok," I yawned rolling over onto my back and sitting up a bit to look at him. "She's just over-reacting."

"What did John say yesterday when you talked to him?" I was silent as I figured out what to say to him. He turned his head to look at me, those beautiful eyes of his piercing mine. "Does his response have anything to do with the box I saw on the counter in the bathroom?"

"You saw it?" I whispered as my stomach dropped and my heart seemed to stand still.

"Are you going to tell me the result or am I to guess it?" He wasn't looking at me, just staring at the fireplace.

"Yes," I breathed. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. I couldn't make out his facial reactions. I sat there with the blanket pulled up around me, hiding my shaking hands while I waited for him to decide how he was going to react. He was silent for a long time, so long I fell back asleep.

I woke up alone on the couch and from what I could tell, alone in the flat. Not even the dog was home. My stomach lurched so I made the trek back to the bathroom to what seemed to be becoming a normal routine. I walked back out to the kitchen as Gladstone came running back. Sherlock hanging the leash up and removing his coat.

"I thought we'd be back before you woke up," he said walking over to the desk. He dropped the newspaper on it and turned to come back into the kitchen. I started the coffee maker as he came to sit at the table. "To be honest, I suspected before I saw the box." I turned to look at him, leaning back on the counter. "Your last menstrual cycle was in October, it's the end of December. You've been increasingly tired and moody and hardly ever get sick to begin with. I should have thought morning sickness myself. How long until you're not sick?"

I shrugged, "No clue. Let me tell you, it sucks. Billy brought food into the office and I got sick in the trash not even a second later. I think my last proper meal was in fact Christmas dinner." He kicked out the chair across from him, his way of telling me to sit. I did as he 'asked' and reached over to take one of his hands, the muscles tense as he sat stock still across from me. My nerves were starting to get the better of me as I waited for him to react. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly, his eyebrows pinching together.

"You don't want kids or particularly like them," I said looking down at our joined hands.

"Charlotte, I never originally wanted any of this." I nodded my head, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Before you, all I care about was my work. It still is all I care about. The big difference now is I have you and nothing will change that. Besides my work, all I care about or need is you. I don't care about anything else."

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" I asked quietly, my hand twitching involuntarily.

"I want you to do whatever is going to make you happy," he said kissing the back of my hand. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do," he sighed. "You already decided what you want, you just have to admit it." I gave him a confused look. "Your breath hitched, your hand twitched, and fear flashed behind your eyes when you mentioned getting rid of it. Your maternal instincts are starting to take over already. You want this."

"Yes," I breathed quietly. "But I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, I've told you this."

"Do you think we can do this? Do you think we can be parents?"

He winced, but managed to smile at me, "You'll make a wonderful mother."

"Together though?"

"Well, we haven't killed the dog yet," he replied making me laugh. I got up from the chair and walked around the table to sit in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I love you," I said. He kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. "We're gonna be parents."

"Seems so," he replied letting out a sigh. "Do you know anything yet?"

I shook my head, "My Doctor's appointment is actually scheduled for one today if you want to come."

"Do you want me to?"

"Would be nice considering you're partially responsible," I said playing with his hair.

"Oh am I now?" he asked.

"Please do not tell me I need to explain the birds and the bees to you? No wonder I got pregnant," I giggled as he winced again but cracked a smile regardless.

"I might as well go," he rolled his eyes. "I have nothing better to do. By the way, interesting tactic for trying to distract me by the way."

"Oh you enjoyed that did you?"

He leaned forward and kissed me, "Yes. I have to say, I enjoyed the welcome home. More reactions like that and I may just have to find ways home more often."

"We'll see about that," I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

I almost regretted asking Sherlock to tag along. We sat in the waiting room, him muttering things in my ear about the people coming in and out. I silenced him with a glare eventually. Finally the nurse called us back to the room. I sat on the examine chair while Sherlock paced around room checking out the posters and pamphlets and grumbling.

"Will you sit down?" I snapped. He looked at me innocently as the door opened and my doctor walked in.

"Afternoon Miss Brennan," she greeted smiling at me and Sherlock.

"Hi Dr. White," I greeted. I motioned at Sherlock, "This is my boyfriend, Sherlock."

"Pleasure," she said as Sherlock gave her a small smile. "So we think we're pregnant?"

"Obviously," I heard Sherlock mutter.

I turned to glare at him, "Keep your commentary to yourself or I'm throwing away your equipment." He gave me a wide-eyed innocent look. I turned back to my doctor, "Yes. I took a home test and it was positive. I've been sick at random the last few days."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"October 8th," Sherlock answered. I sighed and nodded my head before glancing back at him.

"I had some spotting since," I added. "I didn't think anything of it."

"Any cramping?" I thought about it and shook my head. "Fatigue? Are you more tired than normal?"

"Yes…" Sherlock muttered.

I huffed. "Sort of. I put it up to the fact my pub has gotten busier than usual and I'm trying to get caught up on all the end of year stuff."

"I've caught her asleep at the desk a few times in the last few weeks on multiple occasions," Sherlock added.

"Well when you're up until two or three in the morning you tend to need a nap now and then," I growled at him. "Unlike you, I am not a robot."

"I think we can also safely say she's experiencing mood swings," he said to my doctor ignoring the death glare he was receiving.

"Any other symptoms?" I shook my head. "Nothing weirder than normal? Bathroom visits, headaches, dizziness?"

"Not that I've noticed," I answered. "My boobs have been bothering me, but I put that off to my period which hasn't come and now I know why."

"Alright, well, let me get your blood work going," she said grabbing gloves. I made a face and rolled my sleeves up. She rolled the chair over and pulled a needle out. I closed my eyes and turned my head away, trying not to think about the fact she was taking blood.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked.

"I just hate getting blood taken," I mumbled as Dr. White chuckled. She was done quickly and handed me a gown to change into before leaving the room. "I'm not kidding about your commentary."

Sherlock kissed my forehead, "I'm just trying to assist you in answering the questions truthfully."

"Noted," I grumbled," But just sit there and be quiet."

"Yes dear," he chuckled sitting in the chair by the partition. "How much longer?"

"Why, you have a hot date?" He rolled his eyes at me and mimed zipping his lips. "Yea, that would be a first…"

My doctor came back in and started doing the usual exam, asking me general health questions and reviewing my family history, or at least what I knew from it. She also asked Sherlock who spewed off a few things of unimportance. She finished my pelvic and wheeled over to the laptop she had on the counter. Taking off her glove, she typed in a few things.

"You said October 8th was your last cycle?"

"According to the walking encyclopedia," I sighed.

"I'm right though," he retorted.

"Of course dear," I rolled my eyes. "Why you pay attention to that is beyond me."

"Ok, looks like your approximate due date is July 15th, conception around Halloween. Puts you at eleven weeks. We should be able to get a nice strong heart beat and maybe even a picture to take home," she said saving something on her laptop and moving an ultrasound machine over. She had me lay back and moved aside the gown to expose my stomach, keeping the cover over my lap and the top tied. She squeezed some goo and put the probe on my abdomen, turning the machine on. A few minutes later, I heard a swooshing noise and she turned the screen and pointed, "There we are. Nice strong heart beat."

"Should it be that fast?" I asked as I looked at the screen and the small bean shaped object she was pointing at.

"Perfectly normal," Dr. White assured me.

"Sherlock, come here," I said unable to tear my eyes from the screen. I felt him move to stand next to me, a hand slipping into mine. "Look, that's our baby."

"I see," he said kissing my head.

"We'll just freeze that and print out a copy to take home," Dr. White smiled.

The rest of my visit was more talking, tests and going over the test results and scheduling more appointments. When we finally were able to leave, I was late for showing up at the pub. I was tired, but I knew I needed to finish paperwork. Sherlock tried to get me to go back to the flat, but I convinced him to at least let me pick up the papers I needed. I also wanted to check on the New Years' plans for the pub. Sherlock sat in the office and waited for me as I ran around the pub checking things. Mary showed up just as I was getting ready to go.

"Oh, come, office," I said waiving excitedly at her. She smiled and followed me back.

"Hello," she said to Sherlock when we walked in. She gave me a questioning look. I reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the picture showing it to her. She squealed causing Sherlock to grimace. "Ah, oh my God!"

"I know," I smiled. She hugged me before looking back at the ultrasound picture.

"When are you due?"

"July 15th."

"Are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know. Sherlock?" I asked looking at him.

He sighed, "Whatever you want to do. I told you this."

"There's time to talk about it," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Regardless, I'm so happy for you," Mary said hugging me again. "Congrats to you both."

"Thanks," I said handing the picture back to Sherlock who put it in his pocket.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I'm trying to get her home, but she's insisting she needs to get things done," Sherlock complained.

"Charlie, go home," Mary ordered. "I'll work on things and drop them off in the morning before I go to my other job."

"I got it," I said grabbing a notebook off the desk. She swiped it from me and handed me my coat.

"Go. Home."

"I could fire you," I said eyes narrowing my eyes at her.

"Yea, good luck with that," she laughed. "Go home. I bet you didn't eat anything yet today."

"Nope," Sherlock muttered.

"I wasn't feeling well," I said defending myself.

Mary turned to Sherlock, "Get her home and get her fed."

"I've been trying," he grumbled. "You deal with her. It's harder than it looks."

"Charlie," she said a warning tone in her voice. I made a face and threw my coat on before stomping out of the office and through the kitchen. Billy shouted hello at me.

"Billy, give Mary hell tonight please," I growled.

"Um, ok? How come?" he chuckled walking over to talk to me by the back door.

"Charlotte needs to go home to sleep and eat," Sherlock said coming up to us, a semi-amused expression on his face. "Mary has ordered her home."

"Good," Billy said earning a glare from me. He put his hands up, "You puked in a garbage can last night. Get out of my kitchen with your disease."

"Your kitchen?" I snarled. "Go home Billy, I don't want to see you."

Sherlock took that moment to push me out the door, shutting it behind me. I glared at it before stomping off in the direction of the flat. Whether Sherlock was behind me or not, I failed to care at that point. It wasn't until I was a block away that I realized I didn't have my purse. I cursed at myself, stopping at the corner and crossing my arms to wait for him. He appeared a minute later.

"I was wondering whether you were going to stop or not," he said handing me my purse.

"Shut up."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Nothing."

"Charlotte, you need to eat," he huffed, holding a hand out for a cab. He held the door for me to get in. We rode in silence back to the flat. Gladstone was glad to see us when we got back and without a word, Sherlock took him out for a walk. A few minutes later, I felt bad enough to call Mary at the pub and apologize to Billy for me.

"Sherlock took care of it surprisingly," Mary informed me. "You weren't planning a special thing to tell anyone were you?"

I groaned, "Not exactly. He told him?"

"Um,, not in those exact words. Blamed the hormones, Billy pieced it together and asked me if I knew. I told him silence until you tell everyone."

"Thanks," I yawned.

"Eat some crackers and go to bed," Mary ordered.

"Yea, yea." I got off the phone as Gladstone came pounding up the steps. He jumped up onto the couch next to me and licked my face. Sherlock appeared a few seconds later. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"If it's ok, I'll just have some crackers." He nodded his head and walked out to the kitchen.

"Whatever you desire."

"Was that a serious statement? I'll give you a list if that's the case."

"It depends what that list will entail," he chuckled as I heard him rummaging around in cupboards.

"Right now I wanna cuddle and watch telly."

"Dull, but if that's what you want," he sighed.

"At the moment please." He came out a few minutes later, crackers and tea in one hand and placed them on the coffee table. I moved over so he could sit after he grabbed his laptop from the desk. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said handing me the TV remote. I started flicking through channels and a few minutes later. John appeared in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi John," I said smiling at him.

"Evening," he said as Gladstone jumped down to greet him. "Did you…?"

"Yes, he knows," I smiled as I felt Sherlock grumbled next to me. "Due July 15th."

"Congratulations," John chuckled sitting down in the chair next to the door.

"Thanks." I turned to look at Sherlock, "Where's the picture?"

"Desk," Sherlock answered. He closed his laptop and got up off the couch picking up the picture and handing it to John before sitting back down next to me and opening up his computer again.

"Ah," John chuckled. "Looks just like him."

"Impossible," Sherlock drawled. "The fetus is just starting to take shape. It's still what people call 'alien' like."

"Exactly," John smirked as I giggled. "Anyone else know yet?"

"Just Mary," I replied. "I was thinking maybe telling everyone at New Years. Is that ok, Sherlock?"

"Sure," he said not paying attention to what we were talking about.

"You do realize I am going to actually want you to put some thought into the questions I'm asking you, correct?"

"Yes Charlotte," he sighed. John shook his head at us. "You didn't touch your crackers yet." I leaned forward and gabbed a few, placing one in my mouth. John stayed and chatted with us for a while. Well mostly with me. Sherlock was too busy on his computer. I tried to look at what he was doing at one point, but all I saw was a pdf file that he seemed to be reading. I decided not to care and just go back to talking to John. He and Mary had finally picked a few dates and were just trying to finalize that part of the wedding.

Around 11, Sherlock closed his laptop and turned to us, "It's time for bed."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes. You need sleep. You're supposed to get as much sleep as possible, so bed. Sorry John," Sherlock said pulling me up off the couch.

"No problem," he chuckled. "Good luck with him."

"Thanks. If you hear of a murder upstairs you know who it was. Or you know nothing. Course just make sure Lestrade gets the case and I'm sure he'll cover for me," I said waving at John as I walked back to the bedroom. Sherlock stayed out in the living room to talk with John a little before coming back to join me. He crawled in next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. "Promise me you won't be as bad as you were when my arm was in the damn sling?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he chuckled in my ear. I rolled over on my back and placed my hand over his when he moved it to my stomach.

"Don't play dumb my brilliant detective," I smirked.

"I make no promises."

"Figured as much," I sighed.

"This is what you want?" he asked, his eyes questioning.

"As long as I get to keep you," I replied.

"You're sure?"

"Are you?" I asked.

"I only want you."

"Good," I replied kissing him. I saw worry in his eyes. "You'll be a good dad."

"I never wanted this, any of it. I never dreamed this was possible," he whispered. "all I ever wanted was to work on my cases and do experiments. That's it."

"I know," I said watching him.

"Then you came along and changed all of that."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know," he said. "Believe me, I know. I just never saw myself in this situation, never planned for it or anything."

I reached a hand up to rest on his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb, "One day at a time, Sherlock. You'll be fine. We have a few months for you to get used to the idea." He nodded his head before laying down, resting his head on my chest. I smiled to myself as he snuggled in to me.

I woke up the next morning nauseous yet again. I pulled the covers back and just managed to make it into the bathroom. I rinsed my mouth after and put my hands on either side of the sink, staring at my stomach in the mirror.

"Listen kiddo, not funny. Mummy does not like waking up and puking every morning. I would like for you to stop," I grumbled, a hand covering my stomach.

"Are you talking to yourself?" I heard Sherlock mumble from bed.

"Not exactly," I answered. "I'm telling our spawn to stop making me sick."

"You do know it's too early for the fetus to hear you right?"

I made a face in the mirror, "You can call it baby dear. Fetus makes it sound like a science project. And it makes me feel better."

"Talking to something the size of a bean makes you feel better?"

"Yes."

"There you go being delusional again," he chuckled. I walked back into the bedroom, grabbed my night coat and continued out to the kitchen. "Try the mint tea in the cabinet. You bought it weeks ago and haven't drank any."

"I'm going to nap in the living room."

"You can come back to bed," he yelled.

"I want to watch telly," I yelled back opening Gladstone's crate. "Go get daddy."

He woofed at me and ran down the hall as I sat in Sherlock's chair and turned the TV on. I heard him yell at Gladstone to get off before he came stomping out to the living room, "You told him to do that on purpose."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I smiled. "But since you're up you can make me some tea." He rolled his eyes at me and huffing, went about making me tea. "So what were you working on last night?"

"Research."

"What kind of research?"

"Why are you worried about it?"

"Because I care."

"That's just lovely, but don't worry about it," he muttered. I rolled my eyes. I'm sure I'd find out sooner or later.

"So do you actually have a problem if we tell everyone New Years?"

"Whatever you want to do," he replied. "But that's fine."

The next few days seemed to pass by quickly. I was still getting sick at odd times, worst was at the pub around the food. I tried to keep myself confined to the office, but when Mary or Sherlock, who would stop by to check on me, would find out or catch me asleep, I'd be sent home by one or both of them. I was not happy with them, but was too tired to argue half the time.

"You sure you want to stay out tonight?" Sherlock asked me as I got dressed to leave for the pub.

"Yes," I groaned. "I took a nap today just so I'd be able to stay awake. I'm not asking we stay out all night, but the New Years' thing at the pub is kind of a tradition. Even if I can't drink."

"Fine," was his reply.

We got to the pub an hour later. Mary and John were already there, Mary tending the bar like normal. John joined us over at my booth when we got there. Mrs. Hudson was there and sitting talking with George and Molly showed up with Lestrade a little while later. I was getting a bit nervous about telling everyone else. At midnight, everyone yelled and sang. Billy came out from the kitchen to give us all hugs, so I figured it'd be a good enough time.

"So Sherlock and I have something to tell you all," I said as they sat back down. Billy stopped talking and turned to look, his eyes full of excitement.

"You're not getting hitched are you?" Lestrade chuckled.

"Not exactly, but that's not stopping us from starting early on the family," I chuckled, as Sherlock took my hand. They all watched me expectantly. "I'm pregnant."

There was a look of shocked faces around the table. George was the first to recover and bounced up off the part of the table he was sitting at to hurry over and give me a hug before tearing the boys away to the bar for shots. Sherlock went reluctantly after I told him I would be fine. Mrs. Hudson slipped into the spot next to me and put her arms around me.

"Oh sweetheart, congratulations," she chuckled. "When are you due?"

"July 15th," I smiled.

"How's Sherlock?" Molly asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure. I think he's ok, but other times I feel like he isn't. It's hard to tell."

"Some men just need to hold their baby for the first time to realize how special it is. Sherlock will be no different," Mrs. Hudson patted my arm. "Don't fret about it."

"Trying not to," I replied. "All I know is this damn morning sickness better go away."

"Oh that's the worst of it. Just eat bland, try some ginger or tea and crackers."

"That's what I've basically been living on," I sighed. "Sherlock keeps shoving them under my nose. I keep telling the Bean if he keeps it up, daddy will be murdered in his sleep."

"I'm sorry, Bean?" Molly giggled.

"Yea," I sighed leaning back in the booth. "Every time he catches me talking to my stomach, he feels the need to remind me the baby is the size of a bean so that's what I started calling the baby." They both laughed.

"Well, at least this explains why I caught him researching babies at the lab," Molly giggled again.

"Oh really?" I laughed. "I guess that explains why he's suddenly so knowledgeable and scientific about everything. I woke up yesterday and all my coffee was gone and replaced with decaf tea. I was so mad. Of course, then his aftershave made me puke so I felt a little better about it."

Sherlock came back to the table a few minutes later and insisted it was time for me to go home to bed. George and Mary were going to finish closing and stop by the next day so we could finish the paperwork for the end of the year. Just as we were walking out the door Lestrade stopped us.

"Just got a call about a dead body," he said. Sherlock looked at me and back to Lestrade, clearly torn.

"You can go," I chuckled. "I think I can manage to get home myself."

"Nonsense. Wait here," he said hurrying back to the booth.

"I guess congrats are in order," Lestrade smiled, hands in his coat pockets.

"Thanks."

"I never would have thought he'd have it in him. You sure you don't mind me tearing him away?"

"Not in the least," I chuckled. "This is what he loves to do. I'm not going to stop him."

Sherlock came back with John and Mrs. Hudson in tow. He informed me that Mrs. Hudson would be accompanying me home and that I was to not walk Gladstone this late and go straight to bed. I rolled my eyes at him as Mrs. Hudson patted my arms and led me out the door to call a cab.


	10. Chapter 10

Towards the end of January, my morning sickness finally seemed to ease up. There were still some odd smells that made me nauseous, but I tried to avoid them at all cost. Sherlock's case load seemed to have picked up between Lestrade calling with a problem or someone e-mailing him on his website. I didn't mind not seeing him as much, it kept him out of my hair in any case.

I walked out to the kitchen after I changed into clothes. It was another successful morning of being able to get into my jeans so I was having a pretty successful day. What put a damper on it was Mycroft standing in my living room.

"I just love unexpected guests in my living room," I muttered making him rolls his eyes. "Morning Mycroft."

"Good morning Miss Brennan," he sighed. "You see to be _glowing_ this morning."

"I'm assuming you've heard the news then," I replied as I put the kettle on.

"Yes. It was quite a shock," he retorted. "But not exactly why I'm here."

"He's not home."

"I know. He also won't take my calls."

"Are you surprised?" I chuckled. "Tea?"

"No thank you. I need you to talk to him Miss Brennan."

"What for?" I asked grabbing a cup.

Mycroft huffed, "I need his help with something high security."

"And what am I supposed to do about that? I can't make him help you."

"No, but you can at least tell him that if he doesn't at least hear me out, I'll tell mummy."

"I always knew you were the tattle-tail type."

"I'm not talking…I mean, I will tell mother what he's been up to these last few months."

"Again, I always knew you were the tattle-tail," I smiled. "Surprisingly, he already warned me about your mother. I told him he's being silly, but he insists. So by all means, tell her."

"Miss Brennan, you don't seem to grasp the severity of the problem. Or mummy."

"Only because you won't tell me and he won't let me meet her," I said pouring water in my cup and letting my tea steep. I put a hand on my belly, "Uncle Mycroft is being ever so silly isn't he? He must be in a real scrape if he needs daddy's help."

"Miss Brennan-"

"I'll mention it to him," I sighed cutting him off. "I can't guarantee it'll help you, but I'll mention it to him."

"Thank you." He made to leave and then stopped. "How did he take the news by the way?"

I shrugged, "Alright I guess. He's still here and that's all I care about."

"He never wanted children." I was silent, already knowing this. "His mind works differently. He tends to say things without considering what the people around him will think or how they'll react and doesn't care about the consequences. Keep that in mind when you're on the cusp of killing him."

I nodded, "Due July 15th."

"Wonderful," Mycroft drawled. "Have a good day."

"You too," I said as he left. My stomach gurgled. I reached for the box of ginger snaps I had taken to eating in the morning. Gladstone woofed, wanting to be left out. I walked over to him and opened his crate. He jumped out and went over to his food bowl. I finished my tea and breakfast and grabbed his leash. I locked up the flat and walked down the steps and out the other door.

We walked to the end of the block and crossed the street to head to the Regent's College and Park nearby. Gladstone and I had taken up routine of walking a lap around the campus before headed home, grabbing a sandwich at Speedy's before heading back upstairs to eat and doze off. The door opening woke me up. I cracked an eye and saw Sherlock frozen in the doorway.

"Hey," I yawned. "What's up?"

"Was someone here?"

"Your brother. Whom you need to call and talk to otherwise he's calling mummy and telling her the good news."

He shook his head, "No, besides him."

"Not that I'm aware of," I said sitting up, alarmed. "Why?" He left the living room and ran upstairs to where his lab equipment was. He came flying back down and continued down to the first floor yelling for Mrs. Hudson and talking very fast into what I was assuming was his phone. By the time I uncurled myself from the blankets and got up off the couch, he was back in the flat, a frantic look in his eyes. "Sherlock?"

"Someone was in the flat," he yelled as he went back to our bedroom.

"Yea, I told you. Mycroft was here when I woke up this morning."

"Charlotte, someone else was here," he said coming back out. He grabbed me gently and looked me over. "Are you alright?"

"Course I am."

"And the baby?" he asked quietly.

"Bean is fine too," I nodded as he pulled me into a hug. "What do you mean someone was here?"

"They left a note of sorts upstairs in the lap. Lestrade is on his way over. Mrs. Hudson said there were no visitors. Were you home all day?"

"No. Gladstone and I went for our walk. You woke me from my afternoon nap," I said. "Why would someone be in our flat Sherlock?"

"Moran sent them."

"What?" I snapped. "Why would Moran be sending people to our flat? I thought he disappeared."

"No. I've been trying to keep tabs on him."

"Excuse me?" I growled glaring at him. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Soon. Maybe." I glared at him, crossing my arms. "I wasn't going to worry you. He's been keeping his head down until recently. The body Gladstone found last month was the man who kidnapped you and Mary."

"Oh…" He sat me down in a chair at the desk and started pacing.

"For whatever reason, he's decided to try and pick back up. There have been a few incidents lately that he seems to have had his hands into. I'm not going to let him near you or the baby. I promise."

"I know," I said giving him a small smile as he knelt in front of me. "Maybe you should call your brother. It could be what he needs your help with is related."

"I should call him anyway to get security back up on you," he grumbled standing up and pulling out his phone. Gladstone was barking down the steps, Lestrade's head appeared as he walked up. He patted Gladstone on the head and walked into the living room as Sherlock spoke in a hurry on his mobile.

"Afternoon Charlie."

"Hello," I smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have been. I think this morning was the first time I woke up and didn't have to run to the bathroom and I can still get in my jeans."

"I give it another week," Sherlock said joining the conversation. "This way Lestrade."

I made a face at him and sat back in the chair. I knew better than to try and follow upstairs. He would yell at me and march me right back down . So instead, I stayed in the chair he sat me in, running my fingers over my slightly protruding bump. I smiled to myself remembering that in four weeks we'd be find out the sex. My doctor said I should be feeling Bean start moving soon too. My stomach grumbled and with a resigned sigh, pushed myself out of the chair.

"Yea, I know. Food time. Let's see what's in the fridge." I opened the fridge and closed it right away, my stomach turning. "Sherlock!" He appeared a moment later, a questioning look on his face. "Please tell me you put that in the fridge after I told you to keep all your stupid body parts upstairs?"

He walked over as I covered my nose and stepped back. After he opened the fridge, I heard him curse quietly, "No. Go sit out in the living room."

"Ok," I mumbled trying to keep myself calm as he yelled for Lestrade.

The rest of the night seemed to drag. Sherlock wouldn't let me out of his sight, meaning no going down to the pub. To say I was bored was an understatement. I wasn't even allowed to walk Gladstone. Sherlock had John do it when he came home.

"Can I go to bed at least?" I asked him as he paced around the kitchen. He didn't answer. "Sherlock, I'm falling asleep out here and if I'm falling asleep I'd rather just go to bed."

"Keeping her up out here isn't going to help," Lestrade informed him. He hadn't let Lestrade or John leave either. "In fact, keeping all of us here isn't going to help the fact someone broke in. The only thing you'll be able to do is to get a security system installed and hope for the best."

"He has a point," I agreed. "I wasn't even home when it did happen."

"Thankfully," Sherlock muttered. "Fine. Lestrade, I'll be by tomorrow if it's ok."

"That's fine. I'll see what I can work up," Lestrade replied. "Good night Charlie, John."

"Good night," I called as he let himself out, John shortly after. Sherlock walked over and sat down in the other chair across from me. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine," he mumbled. "I want you to take Gladstone with you if you go anywhere by yourself. It's time he has free roam of the flat too."

"Ok."

"I'm also getting an alarm system installed. I'll talk to Mrs. Hudson in the morning. Mycroft is going to have the flat watched. Anything suspicious happens when I'm not around, you call someone immediately." I got up off the chair and moved into his lap, my arms around his neck. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, his other hand resting on my bump. "Nothing can happen to you."

"I know," I said kissing him. "Me and Bean will be fine."

His lips twitched at the nickname, "I still can't believe you call it Bean. Of all names."

"You were the one who kept reminding me how big Bean was."

"Well, you're 16 weeks now. Bean is no longer the size of a bean."

"In four weeks, when we find out the sex, then we can think of a name. Until then, I like Bean. It's cute," I smiled. "Is it ok if I go to bed now?"

He kissed me and let me up off his lap. "I'll be back shortly."

The next few weeks were a tad aggravating. Sherlock was constantly checking on me even though nothing seemed to be happening regarding the break-in we had.

"Don't you think you can let up a little?" I complained after we got back from the pub. He insisted that he needed to check the whole flat before I was allowed to go back to bed. "I'm sure if someone was here, the alarm would be blaring and Gladstone would have a piece of whoever it was." He grumbled at me, but didn't give me a real answer. I patted my bump. "Daddy is going insane." I froze when I felt something behind my hand move. "Sherlock!"

He stuck his head into the living room and then hurried over to me when he saw me frozen, "What, what's wrong?"

"Give me your hand. Quick," I said waving at him. He placed his hand in mine and I put it on my bump where Bean had moved, was still throwing occasional kicks. "Feel?"

He was silent as I held his hand in place. Bean was still moving a bit. The corner of his mouth twitched as we stood in the middle of the living room. "Is that the first time you've felt it move?"

I shook my head, "I felt little flutters, but this is the first time Bean all out kicked."

"Mm," he said. He leaned forward to kiss me. "When are you and Mary going shopping?"

"The day after my doctor appointment."

"Don't you need pants now?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"No," I lied, my cheeks warm.

"Oh really?" he chuckled. He lifted my shirt up, "So then you left your jeans unbuttoned to make my job easier?"

"Are you attempting to seduce me?" I chuckled pulling my shirt back down and trying to change the subject.

"If I wanted to seduce you," he said stepping in closer. "It wouldn't be very hard to do so."

"You have that much confidence in your powers of seduction do you?"

"Let's find out," he said before wrapping his arms around me, his lips crashing hungrily onto mine. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck and shoulders as he lifted me up and carried me back to our bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

The day after my doctor's appointment was a happy day indeed. I was getting out of the flat with Mary, meaning a break from the love of my life.

"You'll be careful?" Sherlock asked as I pulled on my jacket.

"Yes love," I sighed. I walked over to where he was sitting at the desk as Mary waited for me at the door. I leaned down and kissed him, "We'll be fine. I'm going with Mary and I'm sure you'll call Mycroft the minute we leave to have him watch every CCTV camera available. I have your number if I need you."

He huffed at me and kissed my bump before shooing me. Mary gave me a pleased smirked as I walked by her. She said goodbye to Sherlock and followed me down the steps and out of the flat. I waited until we got in her car to go to the shopping center until I growled, "If I don't kill that man before I give birth it will be a miracle."

"You can't say he doesn't care," Mary chuckled. I glared at her. "So what all are we buying today?"

"I need pants that fit and comfier bras. My boobs are killing me. I can't even sleep on my stomach anymore because of them. Sherlock gave me his credit card, so whatever the hell I find."

"No one warned him of the dangers of doing so did they?" Mary chuckled. "Are we picking out any baby clothes today?"

"If I see anything," I chuckled.

"You going to tell me what we're specifically looking for?"

"No pink."

"So boy?" she asked grinning at me.

"Nope, just no pink." She gave me a confused look. "Bean is a girl. Though if you talk to Sherlock, he thinks the doctor is wrong. Mind you, my doctor has been doing this for years while he just started a few weeks ago."

"What, he wants a boy?"

"No, he just thinks my doctor's wrong," I rolled my eyes. "He's unbelievable sometimes."

"Yea but you love him," Mary chuckled.

"Yea," I sighed. "I'm just glad to be getting out of the damn flat. He's been up my ass about everything and I'm getting really sick of it. You've seen, he doesn't even let me stay late at the pub to help close. I'm the owner, I should be there. He doesn't let me do anything by myself, I have to have constant supervision. I love him and all, but damn I need a vacation."

Mary sat in thought for a while before taking a breath, "Do you think he could be compensating for something?"

"Like what?" I scoffed.

"Like maybe the fact he really doesn't want the baby," Mary suggested quietly. I turned to look at her. "Just an idea."

I turned to look back out the window, "No you have a point."

"I'm sure that's not it, it was just a thought, don't fret about it," Mary said quickly.

"Mary, it's fine," I said giving her a smile.

"Ok, because I know how your head works and I don't want you overthinking what I just said."

"I won't. Promise."

We spent the afternoon shopping. I picked out some maternity clothes, while Mary and I looked through the racks of baby clothes. It was relaxing getting out of the flat. So relaxing, I didn't really want to go back.

"Would you care if we stopped by the pub?" I asked.

"Don't want to go home do you?" Mary chuckled. I shook my head. "I don't see why we can't stop by. I won't get in trouble will I?"

"No clue," I shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

Billy was excited to see me when we walked in. George tried to shoo him back to the kitchen, but he wouldn't go until he got to feel up my baby bump. He finally conceded when I asked him to bring me out some food. I was starving by this point and my appetite seemed to have come back in full force. Just as I was about to dig in to my awesome burger, my phone started going off. I looked at the caller ID took a bite before answering.

"Yes?" I said through a mouth full of food.

"Where are you? I thought you'd be back from shopping by now," Sherlock said in to my ear.

"I got hungry."

"You stopped at the pub," he grumbled.

"Of course, where else can I get free food?" I said grabbing a chip and placing it in my mouth. "Plus Billy makes wonderful burgers and Bean really wanted one."

"Bean doesn't know what it wants," he grumbled into the phone.

"Yes she does. She and mummy both agreed she wanted a burger and chips."

"When are you coming back to the flat?"

"When the pub closes."

"Charlotte…"

"Sherlock," I grumbled backed. "Listen, it's my pub. I'd like to be here now and then to close it. If I get too tired I will leave and come back. Right now I have enough energy to last me the whole night."

"Charlotte, I don't want you out where you can get hurt," he said quietly into the phone.

"I'm at the pub, surrounded by people, I will be fine." He huffed into the phone. "Listen, don't get all huffy with me. I love you. I really do. But sweetie, you are driving me insane. Give me one night out, please. Bean and I will be fine."

"Charlotte, I don't particularly like you out there by yourself. Anything could happen to you."

"Sherlock, please. I love you. One night. I need it, please."

He was silent for a long time before I finally heard him curse, "What if I come by at midnight. Would that be sufficient? I'm not saying we will leave when I get there. I have a few things to do at the lab, so I will be by afterwards."

"Ok," I sighed. It was the best I was going to get at this point. "See you."

I finished my burger and then got up and went back to the office to work on some paperwork. George and Mary were doing a relatively good job of keeping up on everything for me. I tried to check it at least once a week just so I knew what was going on. Mary came back to the office towards the end of the night.

"I'm shocked your still here," she chuckled.

"Me too," I sighed. "He called to see where I was and I think I convinced him to let me stay the whole night. He's stopping by around midnight, so he should be here shortly."

"Well at least you got your night out."

"Truth." I winced as Bean started kicking around. I waved Mary over and put her hand on my stomach where she was kicking.

"Oh wow," she breathed. Billy came back to the office just then.

"Kitchen's cleaned up. Oh! Is it moving?" he quickly hurried over and put his hands where Mary's had been as she excused herself to go back out to watch the bar. "That's so cool."

"Kitchen's closed you said?" I asked as he felt my bump up.

"Yea. Inventory's all counted too. All Nancy has to do in the morning is the prep for the day. At least that's what we've been doing. Seems to work out pretty well," he said. "How far are you now?"

"Almost twenty weeks," I sighed. "Half way done."

" Did you find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Yesterday. Bean is a girl."

"Wrong," Sherlock drawled from the doorway. I rolled my eyes.

"Again, my doctor has been doing this for years. I'm sure she knows how to sex a baby," I said turning my back on them both to go over things on the computer. He made a face at me as he let himself into the office and sat down in the other office chair. "Have a good night Billy."

"You too boss," Billy said waving at us both and leaving.

"How much more do you have to do?"

I sighed, "Not sure darling. Just sit there and behave."

Surprisingly he let me stay until the pub was closed. After everything was taken care of, he ushered me out the door to where Mary's car was parked so we could drop off the deposit and head home. He glared at me when Mary opened the trunk and he saw the bags. It really wasn't that many. I grabbed a few before he could say anything and headed up to the flat.

"I thought you were only picking up pants," he said putting the bags he carried up onto the kitchen table.

"I saw a few outfits I liked so I picked them up too," I smiled innocently at him. "By the way, we're going to have decide where Bean is going to go once she's out and about."

"I know," he sighed.

"Unfortunately, I think your lab upstairs may have to be converted. It would be nice if you'd let me see the upstairs."

"I'll take care of it," he said looping an arm around my waist and pulling me in to kiss me. "All you worry about is yourself and the Bean."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"You won't forget will you?"

"What do you take me for?" he chuckled. "I think I can handle it. Go to bed."

"You coming?"

"In a bit," he said letting me go. I nodded my head and went back to the bedroom, Gladstone following me.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the following morning alone in bed. There wasn't even any sign that Sherlock had even come back. I crawled out of bed to walk out to the living room. Still no sign of him. I shrugged to myself and decided to get some things done since I was alone in the flat.

After I scrubbed everything in the kitchen and ate breakfast, I decided to take Gladstone for our walk. Sherlock wasn't home to stop me from going and I was feeling restless. I really didn't want to be cooped up any more. We got halfway around the park when my phone started going off.

"Yes my love?" I said after seeing it was Sherlock.

"Where are you? Are you safe?" he said quickly into the phone.

"I took Gladstone for a walk at the park. We're fine."

"Are you on your way back?" There was something in his voice that threw me.

"Just hit the halfway mark. Why?"

"Your usual route?"

"Yes. Sherlock, what's wrong?"

"I'll meet you."

"Sherlock, what's going on?"

"Just head towards the flat. I'll come meet you."

He hung up before I could say anything else and needles to say I was a little anxious to find out what his problem was. I continued on in the direction of home and was almost out of the park when I saw Sherlock's coat as he was running towards me. He slowed down when he reached me and next thing I knew, he was embracing me, kissing my forehead.

"Sherlock, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Nothing. Back to the flat. Now," he said taking my hand and pulling me in the direction of the flat. "You're alright? No one bothered you while you were out?"

"I'm fine. Gladstone and I just went for a walk," I huffed. "What's got you in a tizzy?"

"Nothing."

"Sherlock." He was silent as we got back to the flat. I let Gladstone run upstairs and stopped in the foyer. "Sherlock, tell me right now what's going on. You're freaking me out."

"Don't worry about it. Just go upstairs."

"No I will not," I snapped. "You are not going to act like this, get me all worked up and then not tell me."

"Charlotte-"

"No!" I yelled. "You tell me right now. Something is going on and I do not appreciate the fact you are hiding it from me." I heard the door to John and Mary's flat open and saw John poke his head out. I turned to him. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept. I narrowed my eyes, "Were you with him?"

"Uh…" John looked between us, looking increasingly uncomfortable under both of our glares. "Yes."

"What's going on John?" I snarled.

"Charlotte-"

"Sherlock, shut up," I snapped. "Unless you're actually going to tell me what's going on, I don't want to hear from you right now."

"He hasn't told you then?" John sighed giving Sherlock an irritated look.

"Told me what?"

"John, I didn't want her upset," Sherlock huffed.

"Because her blood pressure sky rocketing is a hell of a lot better?" John asked.

"One of you, right now," I growled, my jaw clenched. "Or am I getting in a cab and going down to Scotland Yard and having Lestrade tell me what's going on."

"You're not going anywhere," Sherlock said as he and John continued to glare at each other.

"Fine…I'll phone him then," I smirked turning on my heel to march up the steps, pulling my phone out and looking for his number and found it seconds later. I pressed call and waited for him to pick up.

"Lestrade."

"It's Charlie," I said. "Care to tell me why my boyfriend came home freaking out for the most part because I was out for a walk alone?"

"Ah…he-"

"Yea, won't tell me. Neither will John. So I'm really hoping you value your life enough to tell me because I'm not liking this whole watch-Charlie-like-a-hawk-24/7-and-not-tell-her-wh at's-going-on-deal."

"We told him to tell you." I heard him sigh into the phone, "Does he know you're calling me?"

"Oh yes. I was going to grace you with my presence but I'm not allowed to leave."

"For good reason. There's a serial murderer that was broken out of a high security prison. There's reason to believe Moran was behind it."

"That can't be the only reason he's acting like this," I said as John appeared at the top of the steps. He sat down in his usual chair and watched me on the phone.

"No. It's the nature of the last two murders. Both of them young women around the same build and description as you."

"Oh. Two?" I said sitting down finally as my knees gave out. I looked at John who held up three fingers. "John's saying there's a third."

"There was almost a third. We got to her in time. The family noticed quick enough and Sherlock was able to figure out where she was. The suspect got away before we got there."

"What else?" I asked sensing there was more.

"They were all pregnant." I felt the color drain from my face. John was watching me carefully. "You ok?"

"Um, sure. Thank you Greg," I said trying to keep my voice steady as I hung up. I looked at John, "At least now everything makes sense."

"You alright?"

"Peachy. Where'd he go?"

John shrugged, "He left. Feel better now that you know?"

"I'm not so irritated with him anymore," I sighed. "Why couldn't he just tell me?"

"He figured it was less stress on you if you didn't know."

"Maybe if he acted normal," I scoffed. "I need tea."

"I'll get it," John said getting up from the chair. I was quiet as he busied himself in the kitchen, lost in thought as Bean decided to wake up and start moving. I leaned back in the chair and put a hand on my stomach as Bean did her afternoon stretches. John came out a few minutes later and handed me a saucer and steaming cup.

"Does he have any idea who's doing it?" I asked.

"We know who it is," John sighed. "We just can't locate him before he does something. Theory is Moran let this guy out with all intensive purpose to come after you both."

"Especially considering all three women looked like me and were pregnant?"

"Uh, yea."

"Which was last night?" I asked quietly. John gave me a worried look. "Who was the victim? Was it the one still alive?" John nodded. "Is she ok?"

"She'll live," John reluctantly told me.

"What'd he do to them?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"What about her baby?" He shook his head, avoiding eye contact with me. I knew why he didn't want me to know anything now as my hand moved involuntarily to my bump. "Oh."

"Yea," John sighed. "I think it really shook him up. More so than the last two."

"How far along?"

"Not sure. She was too hysterical to talk," John replied. "He's doing everything he can to find this guy. Especially since any of the next victims could be you. That's why he's got you under such lock and key in the flat. Promise me for both your sakes, you won't go anywhere alone."

"Alone didn't help or matter the last time, nor if I was at the flat or not," I stated.

"I know. Just humor him." I nodded my head. "And watch out for yourself. He'll be destroyed if something happens, he doesn't show it, but he will."

"I know," I said giving him a small smile.

"So Mary said it's a girl?" John said changing the subject.

"Yea. Sherlock said my doctor is wrong and doesn't know what she's talking about."

John stayed and chatted with me until Sherlock decided to come back to the flat. By then, I had made dinner and started sorting through some of the things I had bought the day before. The two of them chatted quietly in the living room before John said good night and went downstairs. A few seconds later, Sherlock came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands on my bump as he leaned to press his lips to my neck.

"I love you," he said quietly in my ear. I turned my head to kiss him. "You're not still angry then."

"No. Lestrade and John told me what's been going on. Don't worry, they didn't go into detail."

"Good," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry for being difficult. If you would've told me from the beginning, I may not have given you too many problems."

"I know."

"You are the most brilliant person I know, but your common sense when it comes to me needs to get worked on," I chuckled.

"Obviously. You're sure you're alright? I didn't want you stressing out about it if you didn't have to."

"I'm as calm as I'm going to be. At least now I can kind of mentally prepare myself."

"I won't let anyone near either of you."

"I know," I said turning around to wrap my arms around him. "Does the break in have anything to do with this guy?"

"Yes."

"So the things left in the flat, they were from one of the victims."

"Yes."

"I saw what was in the fridge, do I want to know what was upstairs?"

"No," he said stiffly. I looked up at him to see his jaw clenched and his eyes blazing. "You should get to bed."

"Only if you join me," I said.

"I'm too wired to sleep, Charlotte."

"I know," I said reaching up to push his curls back. "But I need you to hold me. I won't lie, I'm freaking out a bit."

He looked down at me before kissing my forehead, "Ok. Go get changed, I'll be right back." True to his word this time, Sherlock came back to bed a few minutes later. He laid down next to me, wrapping an arm around me as I snuggled into him.

"On a brighter, change of subject note, we can start discussing names for Bean," I said looking up at him.

"I still say your doctor is wrong."

"Deal with the fact it's a girl," I chuckled. "Clara?"

"Dull."

"Ashley."

"Too common."

"Marissa. Sarah. Christine."

"Boring, boring, boring."

I rolled my eyes, "Then you suggest one."

"Margaret."

"We are not naming our daughter after Margaret Thatcher." He huffed at me. "No."

"Irene."

"Or the Woman. John told me all about that by the way, thank you very much."

"Do we have to do this? Don't they just come out with names attached to them already?"

"Seriously Sherlock?" I giggled. "No. The parents come up with names." He grumbled at me. "How about some with the letter B since her nickname currently is Bean?"

"Whatever you wish. Something unique and not boring please." I laid in thought for a while as his hand ran up and down my arm. Before I could think of anything, the soothing movement caused me to fall asleep.

Sherlock attempting to move woke me up, only causing me to grasp onto him tighter. I heard him chuckle, "Charlotte, I have to get up."

"No you don't. Stay in bed all day," I mumbled.

"As much as I would enjoy doing so, I cannot. I'm meeting Lestrade to go over things remember? I want this monster back in jail where he belongs, preferably before he gets to lay a hand on you and Bean."

"Fine," I sighed letting him go. He kissed my forehead before I felt the bed move as he got up. "Did you sleep?"

"An hour maybe. You seemed to sleep peacefully."

"Only because you were there," I yawned. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. I may swing by the lab as well, just to grab a few things," he said as he went through his closet. "I'll take Gladstone for his walk before I go. Just stay in bed for as long as you like."

"I make no promises," I yawned rolling over onto his side of the bed and pulling the covers tighter around me. He came over and kissed my head. "Be careful."

"Always."


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock seemed to grow more frustrated as the week went on and no results were showing from their investigation. I managed to convince him to at least take me shopping so I could look at baby things like cribs and strollers. When I brought up the subject of the baby room, he quickly diverted the fact.

"You forgot already?"

"No, just been busy," he said as he scrutinized the crib changing table combo I had been looking at online. I crossed my arms and looked at him, tapping my foot. "I told you I will take care of it. There's enough room upstairs."

"You are not putting Bean in the same room as your experiments."

"Charlotte, will you just trust me? I have it under control. Now is this the one you like?" I nodded. "I agree, it's suitable for our purposes."

"Good. Let's get it."

"Now?"

"No six months from now after Bean is born," I grumbled. "Yes now. Unless you have a problem with it?"

"No…" he grumbled. I smiled at him. "You are insufferable."

"But you love me," I winked as he rolled his eyes are me.

Just as we were finishing up at the store, Sherlock's text alert went off. He pulled out his phone and typed a quickly reply before looking innocently at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. This happened twice more until I turned to him, "Who's texting you?"

"It's nothing."

"Sherlock, remember the conversation we had about keeping things from me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Lestrade. He needs me to stop by on our way home. The victim gave her statement finally."

"So we're stopping on our way home?"

"I was going to take you home first."

"I can go with you, I don't mind. It gets me out of the flat which I have no problem with."

"I'd rather have you home."

I sighed and looped my arm in his, "I'll be surrounded by police, I'm sure that's a lot safer than being home alone with a security system and a dog."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"I'll sit in Greg's office and not move a muscle."

"I better not regret this," he grumbled pulling his phone out to text Lestrade that we were on our way.

"Thanks for stopping by," Lestrade said as we walked into the office. "Charlie, hope you don't mind."

"Not in the least," I chuckled. "It gets me out of the flat."

"Doughnut?" he said pushing a box towards me.

"Don't mind if I do."

"You're supposed to be snacking on healthy things," Sherlock grumbled.

"Listen Mr. Holmes," I glared, "That's all I've been doing, so if I want sugar, I'm eating it."

Lestrade chuckled, "If it's one thing I learned from my ex, do not come between a pregnant woman and food. Here's the statement."

Sherlock grabbed the folder Lestrade handed him and started reading over it as Lestrade chatted with me. A few minutes later, he pulled Lestrade out of the office. I was tempted to look at the folder they had left on the desk, but decided it would be in my best interest not to. Even though I was really curious. Just as I was reaching for it, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, it's George. Are you busy?"

"Not really. What's up?" I asked.

"There's an issue at the pub. I need you to come down if you can," he sighed sounding stressed.

"Ok. Um, let me go find Sherlock and let him know. I went to see Lestrade with him about a case. I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Thanks Charlie."

I got up from the chair and walked out to find Sherlock and Lestrade standing over one of the desks looking at schematics.

"Do not even say to me that you are bored," Sherlock drawled not looking up from what he was doing.

"George called. He's got an emergency down at the pub."

"He can handle it."

I shook my head, "No, he already called and asked me to come down. He doesn't do that unless there's a problem. I need to go."

He huffed, "It can't wait until we're done?"

"No, knowing you, that could take hours. I'm going. I was just giving you the courtesy of knowing. I can take a cab and you can meet me there."

"You are not taking a cab."

"How do you propose I get there?"

He growled at me. Lestrade cut in before Sherlock could say anything, "I can have Donovan drop her off."

"See? Compromise," I said smiling at him.

"Fine, but you call me as soon as you get there. Understood?"

"Yes my love," I replied with an eye roll. Lestrade led me over to Sgt. Donavan's desk. She seemed oh-so-happy to be my chauffer that she whined the entire way in the elevator and to the garage where the cars were parked. "I don't mean to pull you away."

"Whatever," she huffed. "I understand why, but this is just ridiculous. I have my own work to do."

"I wish he'd just let me take a cab without supervision," I grumbled.

"Would you care if I had one of the officers take you?"

"Not at all. I'd prefer to take myself, but I'd rather not deal with him freaking out."

She shook her head and called one of the guys in uniform over that had been lurking nearby. After giving him quick, specific instructions, she left us in the garage. The officer seemed nice enough as he led me to the unmarked car.

"So," he said starting the car and pulling out of the spot and the garage, "You're the one dating the infamous Sherlock Holmes?"

"That'd be me," I sighed.

"I have to ask, how do you do it?"

"I ask myself that same question on a daily basis," I chuckled. "A lot of patience some days."

"I can imagine. You know, I'd have a friend who would love to meet you."

"Um, ok. Why me?" I asked confused at the strange request.

He shrugged, "Would you mind if we stopped?"

"Yea, a bit. I'm in a hurry. Bring them by the pub if they want to meet me," I replied starting to feel uneasy.

"Oh no, I insist."

"I don't care. I am in a hurry, just take me to my pub."

He shrugged and continued driving. I slipped my phone out of the pocket of my purse and tried to hide the movement as best I could as I sent an 'SOS' text to Sherlock. I hit send when the officer took a wrong turn and started heading away from my pub. I was never going to hear the end of it.

"My pub's the other direction."

"I know."

"So where are we going then?" I asked knowing it was probably useless.

"To meet my friend."

"Why?"

"Because he's been waiting for an opportunity to snag you and that opportunity arose so nicely. He'll be happy to see you."

I cursed silently to myself as I tried to type in streets he was taking with one finger. It wouldn't be long until he realized I had my phone and it would be taken. One handed and not looking at the screen was difficult so I hoped the texts were readable. I saw him pull over so I quickly slid my phone down my boot in hopes if they searched me they'd overlook them.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he grabbed a strip of fabric.

"Blindfolding you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's what I'm paid for."

"But you work for the police," I said as he slid the cloth over my eyes and tied it.

"Whatever you say darling," he laughed as he picked my purse up and moved it somewhere off my lap before tying my hands together with what felt like cords. I was trying to take deep breaths and stay calm, at least for Bean's sake. Needless to say wasn't really working and the thought that I was never going to see Sherlock again penetrated me to my core.

*John's POV*

"I got here as fast as I could," I panted trying to catch my breath as Lestrade met me at his office door, a nervous glance inside. "What's going on?"

"The bastard has Charlie," Lestrade explained. I looked past him into the office to see Sherlock sitting at his desk staring intently at his phone as it sat in front of him. Looking completely and utterly lost.

"Shit."

"Yea," Lestrade replied.

"How is he?" I asked quietly.

"Manic I guess would be an appropriate term. He hasn't spoken a word since he got the first text from Charlie. She sent him an 'SOS' and has been sending weird cryptic messages since." Sgt. Donovan walked up to us, giving Sherlock a shaky glance as she handed Lestrade some pictures and papers.

"Ran the plate number from the cameras in the garage. It's not one of ours. I have them spreading it over the radio so they can keep an eye out for it. All units are aware of the situation."

"Ok. You can go home," Lestarde said stiffly.

"Sir, please, I'd like to help."

"You've helped enough. Goodbye Sgt."

"Sir-"

"Sally, I mean it," Lestrade snapped. "I'll talk with you after we find Charlie. You need to go home and figure out how you're going to put aside your prejudices and start following orders. Two women have been killed along with their unborn children and one is suffering a traumatic loss because of this psycho. Thanks to you thinking your work was more important than delivering Charlie like I asked you to, you may have just added her to that list as well. Get out of here before I do something worse than send you home for the day." I watched as she turned heel and left, marching sullenly away from us as I followed Lestrade into the office. Sherlock didn't move as Lestrade shut the door. He walked over and held the pictures out across the desk. Sherlock looked up before taking them and leafing through them quickly. I noticed there had been a slight tremor when he reached out for them. "Plate number and vehicle description if you want to get your homeless network on it." He picked up his phone before typing furiously away on it. "Any word from your brother?"

"No."

"Sherlock, we're going to find her." He was silent as Lestrade exchanged a look with me before leaving the room to go check on something.

"So," I said walking forward to lean on the chair across the desk from where he was sitting. "What do you need?"

"I need her back, John. And in one piece," he said shakily running his hands through his hair. I watched as my best friend was falling apart in front of me.

"I know," I said calmly. "And we will get her back. What do you need me to do?"

"Call Mycroft," he said stiffly, "See if he's found anything. Give him the plate number."

"Ok," I said pulling out my phone. I did as he said and Mycroft assured me he had his best people on it. Lestrade came back with a map of London and spread it out on his desk.

"From what I could make out of her texts, I think she was trying to give street names. Which if that would be the case, it seems they are following the Thames," Sherlock spoke quietly. "Makes sense seeing all three of the prior victims were found in abandoned warehouses along the river."

"Have you had anymore?" Lestrade asked.

"No and I'm not about to call her in case it's not on silent."

"Have you tried tracking it?" I asked. Both men looked up at me. "Oh come on boys. Charlie's got a smart phone, you should be able to track it and if I know Sherlock like I do, he has the GPS set up on it for just such an occasion."

"He has a point," Lestrade said as Sherlock swung himself onto Lestrade's computer.


	14. Chapter 14

*Charlie's POV*

I was freezing. I had no clue where I was, but it felt like huge open space. My arms were tied above my head and it felt like I was hanging from a hook. Unfortunately, it was high enough my feet barely touched the floor. I was trying to stay clam for the sake of Bean, but I was failing miserably. I was hoping that the info I had sent Sherlock was enough for him to track me down and hoping I would get to see him again.

I heard the tap-tap of footsteps walking closer and an amused chuckled. The footsteps sounded to be right next to me when they finally stopped and I felt someone standing next to me, watching me. A moment later, the blindfold was removed and I was able to see I was in some sort of abandoned factory building. There was no light shining in, all I could see was darkness out the windows, but it could be any time seeing as it was the middle of winter. The man standing before me was hard worn, with old, torn clothing and a cap. His face was marked and his eyes were dark and darkly promising. I couldn't help myself from trying to back away from him. This is not someone I wanted to be in a room with and I prayed to God that help would come quickly. I didn't want to think about what he was going to do to me.

"Nice of you to join me, Miss Brennan," he stated, his voice scratchy as he looked me over. "I was hoping I'd get to see you soon." I was silent as I watched him, trying to keep myself from freezing up in fear. This was far worse than when Moran had kidnapped me, I had Bean to think about. "It's too bad really."

"Who are you?" I managed to squeak out.

He chortled, "You know exactly who I am. You're brilliant detective boyfriend has been on my tail since I came out. Little does he know, the other three were just for fun, a little practice too. You're the main reason Moran set me free. Gave me a pretty penny to for it."

"S-still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm not here to answer your questions. I'm here to do what I was broken out to do. Now, where do we start…" He pulled a knife out of the back of his jeans and ran his thumb along the blade. I struggled to try to get my hands free. "They call me The Carver for a reason. Did they tell you the nature of the my other works?" I didn't answer. He took a step closer, "Medical school is nothing compared to the hands on experience you can get by branching out on your own. A lot messier and nosier too. It's quite enjoyable hearing them all beg and cry. I can see why Jack the Ripper enjoyed it. Where to start…"

"P-please, j-just let me go," I whimpered as I felt the tears start burning in the corner of my eyes.

"Can't do that. This is too perfect of an opportunity," he grinned. He placed the blade on my wrist, pulling slightly on it. I felt something wet start trickling slowly down my forearm. "Bleeding out through the wrists is one option to start, or your carotid, the femoral is a good one too." He seemed to knick each spot as he worked his way around with the knife, even cutting through my pants. I struggled away from him when he lifted up my shirt and placed the knife on my stomach, "Oh there's the abdominal cavity. I wonder what we'd find in there? Care to find out?" I swung my knees up to try to get him to back away, receiving a hard hit across the face for my efforts. I bit my lip and glared murder at the man threatening my Bean. "That's not very nice my dear." He grabbed my hair and pulled my hair back and pushed the knife up against my stomach. "I could end all this right now if I wanted to, but I'd rather you beg first. What will it take to get you to beg some more?" I kept silent, glaring death at the man. "Then I think it's about time we met the darling little parasite don't you?"

"Don't," I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

A shot rang out, echoing throughout the empty space. It took me a moment to realize the man standing before me had gone slightly slack jawed before releasing my hair and falling, the knife gliding across the skin on my abdomen. I started hyperventilating as everything seemed to happen so fast. I didn't take notice to the figures running towards me, only to the dead man that now lay on the floor as blood pooled through the hole his head. I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably and didn't even register that my arms were lifted down and someone was holding me, wrapping a woolen coat around me. It wasn't until the person holding me moved to stand in front of me, forcing me to make eye contact did I realize I was being spoken too.

"Charlotte, you're ok."

"Sherlock?" I squeaked out, my voice almost inaudible. He leaned forward to kiss my forehead shakily as I started going hysterical in his arms.

"I've got you," he said rubbing my back to warm me up as I shivered, my teeth chattering together, tears streaming down my cheeks. "John, she's bleeding. Lestrade, is the ambulance on its way?"

I shook my head, "No. No. No. I'm f-f-fine. N-no ambulance."

"Charlotte," Sherlock said placing his hands on either side of my face as I stared manically back at him, "You're bleeding. You're in shock. You need to go get looked at."

"J-john can do it here or better yet, the flat," I stammered.

"John!" Sherlock growled turning to see where his best friend was. John ran up in my eyesight then, a look of relief present on his face. "Tell her she needs to go to the hospital."

"I AM NOT GOING TO THE BLOODY HOSPITAL!" I yelled shocking them both and the few officers that were present. Lestrade was on the phone.

"Ok," John said calmer than what I was feeling. "Sit down over here and let me see."

They both led me over to a crate and sat me down on it . John gently grabbed my hands and looked at the cuts that were slowly bleeding and tilting my head up to look at the knick on my neck. He then checked my thigh and my stomach before making a face at Sherlock.

"None of them are deep, they're luckily just scratches," he sighed as Lestrade came over to check on us. "She doesn't necessarily need to go if she doesn't want to."

"The baby-"

"Is fine," I cut Sherlock off as I continued to shiver under his coat and my own. "Trust me, Bean is kicking away from all the excitement. I just want to go home, sit in front of the damn fire with a cuppa tea. Is that too much to ask right now?"

"Charlotte," Sherlock pleaded bending down to sit in front of me, taking my shaking hands in his own.

"Please…" I whispered as tears threatened to spill again. "I just want to go home."

He looked into my eyes for a few seconds before a tear started falling down my cheek. He reached up and wiped it away before nodding his head and leaning forward to kiss my forehead again. He stood up and talked quietly to John and Lestrade. I couldn't make out what they were saying and at that moment in time I didn't really care. I saw John pull out his phone and walk away from the two of them, the phone to his ear. Sherlock had come back over to sit next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I reached and grabbed his other hand and clenched it tightly.

"Lestrade said we can leave shortly. We have to wait for the rest of his team to get here and then he said he's going to take us home. John is calling Mrs. Hudson to have her get a fire going in the flat." I was too cold to acknowledge he was talking. He seemed to realize that and just pulled me in closer, kissing my forehead as I shivered in his arms.

An ambulance arrived a few minutes later. John hurried over to talk to them and came over to us afterwards, blankets and what looked like a medicine kit in his grasp. He stopped in front of us and handed the blankets to Sherlock who immediately put them over my shoulders.

"Charlie, let me clean up those cuts for you," John said kneeling down in front of me. I nodded and uncurled my hands for him. "How you holding up?"

I shook my head, "Cold."

"Otherwise?" John pushed.

"John, let her go," Sherlock ordered. John glanced at him before going back to tending my cuts quietly.

The next hour I felt like I was on autopilot. I was asked questions which I remember giving short responses to, and was so thankful when Sherlock finally helped me into the back of Lestrade's cruiser and made the drive home. I still had his coat draped over mine, but the shivering wasn't as bad. I was still cold as hell though. Sherlock kept my hand in his the entire time, refusing to sever the link. The only time he let go was after he sat me down in the chair in front of the fire while he talked to Lestrade down by the front door downstairs. John made tea for me as I stared into the flames.

"Here," he said handing me a saucer and cup. I reached up with shaky hands and took it from him. "How are you?"

"Cold."

"Besides cold?" he asked quietly sitting down across from me.

"Um, not sure yet," I mumbled.

"Ok," he said nodding. Sherlock came back a minute later. John stood up, "I got her some tea. I'm going to head down over to the pub and let Mary and George know she's ok."

"Thank you," Sherlock replied as John nodded at me and left. I heard Sherlock walk over and kneel in front of me. "Warming up?"

"A bit maybe."

He stayed kneeling in front of me for a while, unsure of what to say. I placed my tea and saucer on the table next to the chair and slid off the chair, wrapping my arms around Sherlock as he fell back to sit on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against my head, breathing in my scent as tears started again. I curled up into a ball the best I could as he held me.

"Sh, it's ok," he said quietly. "I have you now."

"He was going to hurt Bean," I stammered.

"I know, but not anymore. Your home safe and sound, I promise you," he said holding me closer, his embrace tightening around me. The last thing I remember was Sherlock whispering in my ear that everything was ok as the stress of the last few hours took its toll and I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: greatest apologies folks! i have had quite the distractions lately and feel terrible about it being so long since the last update! to make up for it, i am posting a few chapters to kinda catch up. as always, enjoy :D

* * *

I woke up the next day wrapped in the blankets on the bed and curled into Sherlock. Bean had woken me up with a big kick. That was when I realized Sherlock was awake and had a hand on my stomach.

"Now Bean, you'll wake mummy up," I heard him say quietly.

"Are you talking to Bean?" I asked moving my head to look at his face.

"Too late," he chuckled. "Yes. Bean's old enough to be able to start hearing sounds now."

"Oh?" I yawned. He reached forward to kiss me.

"Feeling better this morning?" he asked.

"Yea, I guess," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting kidnapped again."

"Charlotte," he grumbled, "It was not your fault you got kidnapped. If anything, it was more your fault we were able to find you."

"So my texts helped?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought I almost lost you both," he said, a sad look in his eyes. "There were a million possibilities running through my head and I had no clue where to start on tracking you down. There were nothing but bad thoughts going through my head about what that monster was doing to you. You don't know how lucky you were we got there when we did."

"He hinted," I mumbled.

"He carved them up Charlotte," Sherlock whispered. "Like they were on display somewhere. The last victim, he had just cut open her abdomen, performing his own dirty C-section of sorts and left her lying there in her own blood as she writhed in pain and despair. If it hadn't been for John's quick thinking until the EMTs got there we would have lost her. Her baby was laying besides her on the cold ground. All I could think about was coming home to you and Bean. You don't know how thankful I am we found you when we did."

"I love you," I said quietly. He shifted under me to roll onto his side facing me, reaching up to caress the side of my face. I caught his hand and held it to my cheek, turning my face to kiss his palm.

"I don't say it nearly enough," he responded.

I smiled, "You wouldn't be you if you did. I know you do. Your actions speak louder than words."

"If you say so," he chuckled leaning forward to kiss me. "It's almost noon, what would you like for lunch?"

"You dare ask a pregnant woman what she's hungry for?" I chuckled.

"You're right, I'll just go get you the whole pantry."

"Oh shut it," I yawned. "I'm going to go shower. How about you order delivery?"

"Chinese?" I nodded. "On its way."

I showered and dressed myself in my warmest sweats, t-shirt and house coat before slipping into my slippers and going out to the living room. Sherlock was sitting on his laptop at the desk, checking e-mail or something. I walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and bending I kissed the top of his head.

"Did anyone happen to find out why George needed me at the pub?"

"John said it wasn't anything of importance," Sherlock answered. "I guess the problem worked itself out."

"Did they mention the problem?"

"No, but I figured it out."

"You going to tell me?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"It's my pub."

"It was nothing to do with the pub. You'll find out, trust me," Sherlock replied turning his head to kiss my bump. "Bean, tell mummy it's under control, just like everything else."

"Bean, tell daddy he needs to not hide things from mummy lest mummy get upset with him."

"John said Mary's going to be coming to see you before she goes to the pub. I was to warn you."

"I'm surprised she hasn't been hounding me already," I yawned.

"John advised her not to, that she let you rest first."

"That was nice of him."

"It can't be said he doesn't care." He was quiet as I watched him click away on his laptop, my fingers running through his curls. The doorbell rang and I moved to go answer. Sherlock grabbed my wrist gently, pulling me back as he stood up. "I don't want you answering the door anymore."

"Ok," I replied quietly understanding where he was coming from though not enjoying the thought of feeling like a prisoner. I sat down in his chair and turned the TV on. The smell of Chinese permeated the flat when he walked back upstairs. He put the bag on the table before pulling out a takeout box and grabbing a fork from the drawer. He walked back into the living room and handed me the container before sitting back down at his computer.

"Thank you. You're not putting me in lockdown are you?" I asked as I speared a vegetable and put it in my mouth.

"Of course not."

"Why do I feel like you're saying that only to appease me?"

"Whatever you say," he replied absently avoiding answering my question.

"Sherlock, are we going to have to have a discussion?" Silence was my answer as the keys on his keyboard tapped and clicked gently behind me. I huffed and continued eating my lunch. A few minutes later, I realized there was not a hungry pair of eyes staring me down. "Where's Gladstone?"

"With John."

"Why?"

"So you'd have the flat quiet."

"Why do I need a quiet flat?"

"Charlotte," Sherlock growled. I turned my head to look at him as he watched me. "You were kidnapped yesterday, again if I might add, by a vicious serial killer. Excuse me for thinking you'd be a bit traumatized by the fact and want to deal with it quietly. I guess I've assumed wrong once again with how perfectly you seem to have accepted this fact and are fine with it even though I almost lost you, again."

Before I could respond, he snapped down the lid of his laptop and stood up. I watched as he grabbed his computer and left, stomping up the stairs to where his lab equipment was. I debated for about a second about following him, but decided to just let him go. It was better for both our sakes if he was able to calm down a bit. Needless to say I had my own things to work on and now I had the chance to without him breathing down my neck.

I finished eating and moved myself to the side of the desk where my laptop sat, opening it and starting to work on some pub things. I was just finishing up when I heard claws on the steps and Gladstone come running in a few seconds later, sliding to a stop at my feet. John and Mary came in a few seconds later.

"Hi," I greeted after petting Gladstone.

"Where's Sherlock?" John asked looking around.

I pointed up to the ceiling, rolling my eyes in the process and John nodded. He called Gladstone to follow him and left Mary in the room with me.

"How you doing?" Mary asked giving me a worried look.

"Ok I guess," I sighed leaning back in the chair and placing a hand on my stomach as Bean rolled around. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I did my freak out last night, I'm good. I think."

"You're sure?"

"What else should I do? If I continue to fester and live in the brief horrible piece of time that happened yesterday then I am only going to stress myself out and that wouldn't be good for Bean."

Mary nodded, "That's what I told John, but he insisted I wait to see you. But really, you're ok?"

"As good as I can get," I shrugged. "I'm alive in one piece, a few scratches, and Bean still kicking away."

"How's Sherlock?" she asked quietly glancing at the stairs.

"I'm not sure," I sighed. "He kinda snapped a bit at me and then went upstairs. I haven't seen him since. I wanted to see if he'd let me go to the pub for a bit, but he doesn't like it when I even attempt to go up there."

"John said he almost lost it yesterday."

"I could believe it," I nodded.

"Like really almost lost it. He completely forgot your phone was set up for GPS. John says he doesn't forget things like that, especially when they concern you."

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

"I guess that explains a bit," I mumbled.

"Yea," Mary sighed. "I'll go see if I can take you with me. Maybe John will come sit with you."

"I was going to help Billy do inventory for the truck, not sit around."

"Truck order is done," she smiled. "George did it this morning. You worry too much. You worry about that baby of yours. George, Billy, and I have the pub until your back in action."

"But I'm the owner-"

"Shut it Charlie," she laughed. "We got it. George and I have worked with you and Camille long enough to know how you ran the place. The pub is in safe hands."

"I just hate not being involved," I grumbled. "It gets really boring around here sometimes."

"I can believe it," she chuckled eyeing the bullet holes in the wall John had told us about. "Let me go see if I have permission to take you."

"I feel like a kid again," I chuckled shaking my head at her. She came back almost immediately, a look of shy disappointment on her face. "He said no."

"Humor him," she replied. "Just…humor hm."

"He wasn't rude to you was he?"

Mary shook her head, "No. But keep in mind, I told you how John said he reacted yesterday. Just humor him and do what he asks the next few days." I nodded. "I'm gonna get going. You need anything?"

"Nope, have fun. Give everyone my regards."

"Will do," she said walking over to hug me quick before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

I sat down in the living room alone, boredom slowly creeping in. I turned back to my computer and opened up my bookmarks, clicking on the link I found of baby names. Might as well start a list while I was bored and waiting for someone to stop throwing his tantrum. John came down a few minutes later and sat down across from me. I glanced up at him to see him watching me.

"You going to talk or are you going to sit there and stare at me?" I huffed.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Sherlock sending you in to psycho analyze me?" I asked leaning back in the chair to look at him.

"No, this is all me," he said.

"Like I just told my best friend, your fiancé, I did my freak out last night."

"Charlie, you were kidnapped and almost cut up. You and your baby. This guy was not kidding with you. Moran is not messing around anymore. He's out for blood. He wants Sherlock to suffer and he's found the perfect way to do so." I hung my head slightly, taking in what John was saying. "I've seen that man upstairs not bat an eyelash at anything. He was the coldest person when I met him, only cared about the chase of the game and keeping his brain occupied enough to not be bored. Caring was beneath him. Ever since he's come back though, he's been different. He's still the same Sherlock, but when you are around, he's human. At least he acts more human. You are the most important thing to him and if he lost you, I don't even want to think about the consequences. And believe it or not, he cares about your baby girl as well. For the two of you to be ripped away from him would destroy him."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked quietly. "I can't just lock myself away from the world just to protect him."

"That's not what I'm saying," John shook his head. "Just do everyone a favor and just listen to whatever he asks you to do no matter how insane it sounds."

"I take it he's having a worse time of this than I am." John gave me a small smile confirming my thought. "Then I wish he would just talk to me rather than shut himself away."

"You know just as well as I do that that's not going to happen. Sherlock doesn't do the whole talk out your problem thing."

"I know, why do you think I'm sitting down here letting him work out his issues?" I sighed.

"Sometimes," John smirked, "I wonder where the hell he found you and why he didn't do it sooner." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "No really, Charlie. Now, you are sure you're ok?"

"I would like to believe so, yes," I sighed.

"Ok. Just making sure. You were quite distraught yesterday."

"And if it wasn't for Sherlock, I probably still would be. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to pull myself back together. He grounds me."

John nodded. "Have you eaten?"

I shook my head, "Not since lunch. I was just about to make something. You wanna stay?"

"You know I never turn down your cooking," John chuckled. I smiled at him, pushing myself into motion and up out of the chair.

Sherlock came down to bed much later than when I actually did. I was reading when he finally opened the door and walked in. I saw him glance at me, before huffing, "I guess I don't have to worry about waking you up. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I've been trying," I grumbled, marking my page and putting my book on the night stand next to the bed. "I can't fall asleep. Bean's keeping me up and I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"You've been locked upstairs since lunch. In fact, I don't even think you ate at all today. I know you didn't come down for dinner."

"I was working."

"I know," I said trying not to roll my eyes. "I'm still allowed to worry."

"There's nothing for you to be worried about, therefore you should have no reason to be awake," he replied not looking at me. "Go to sleep."

"It's not exactly that easy," I grumbled. "You are the love of my life, father of my child, I am allowed to worry about you. I don't care if you don't like it, I'm going to do it. Especially when you disappear upstairs or wherever after you snap at me."

"I did not snap at you."

"You still stomped out of here pretty bloody fast." He was silent as he walked around to his side of the bed to change. I watched as he sat down on the bed, his back to me. I sat up and crawled over behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest and resting my head against his back, hearing his heart beat through his shirt.

"I almost lost you," he said so quietly I barely heard him.

"I know," I whispered back. I lifted my head to rest on his shoulder. "But you didn't, I'm still here. Bean and I are fine. We're safe. You know why? Because of you. You've become my rock, Sherlock. You keep me grounded and I know nothing can get to me because you're on the case."

He turned his head to kiss me lightly on the lips, "I don't want you going anywhere by yourself and I want to know where you're going if you absolutely have to go out. Moran is still out there and I don't want him to have a chance of getting his hands on you. Understood?"

I watched him, studying his face. He had his emotions hidden behind his normal cool, calm façade, but over the months I had been able to discern at least a little something in his eyes. He was worried. I nodded at him, agreeing to what he asked. He relaxed a bit, glad I think that I wasn't going to argue with him.

"Lay down, I'll be right back," he said after kissing my nose. He got up from the bed and opened the bedroom door after turning the light off next to the bed. I heard a short whistle as I laid back, adjusting my pillow beneath my head. Sherlock came back a few seconds later proceeded by Gladstone. "Get up on the bed you foul beast."

"Well this is new," I chuckled as Gladstone jumped excitedly up onto the bed. I patted the spot on my right and Gladstone shimmied up, snuggling into my side as he stretched out. Sherlock walked around to his side and crawled in, wrapping an arm around my stomach.

"I thought you would want everyone together, "he replied.

"I do, but you're far from the sentimental type."

"Shut up and enjoy it. It's not going to happen often."

"Thank you," I replied kissing him. I snuggled down into the blankets. I let out a content sigh when I finally got comfortable.

"Are you done rutching around?" Sherlock huffed.

"For now," I replied. "When is the crib coming?"

"Don't worry about it. I have it under control."

"Sherlock."

"Charlotte, trust me." I rolled my eyes at him as I rolled over to sleep finally.

The next few weeks put us in April and came quickly. I was glad that the weather was getting a tad nicer and in an even better mood because Sherlock had finally let up and I was able to resume my morning walks with Gladstone. I even started going to the pub again, though I wasn't allowed to stay too late. I was fine with that, I was exhausted. But I was at least able to get some work done and still feel like I had a hand in things.

My only concern seemed to be the fact Bean had nowhere to go or at least, a room of her own. Sherlock assured me he had it under control and taken care of, but refused to let me see it. I was told to just trust him. In the meantime, I was picking up odds and ends whenever I was allowed out to go shopping, normally with someone, and was acquiring a growing pile in my living room. I was getting annoyed.

"I swear," I said to Mrs. Hudson as we walked around the market shopping, "if he doesn't let me start organizing the damn baby room, I'm going to throw all his equipment out the window."

"Come now dear, if Sherlock says he's got it taken care of, he has it taken care of."

"I know, but this pile of stuff is driving me nuts and if I can't put it away I'm going to freak out," I grumbled. "It's migrating around my living room because Gladstone keeps knocking it over regardless of where it is. He's already claimed one of the stuffed animals I bought as his own. If I have to wash these clothes one more time, I'm taking his violin and selling it." Mrs. Hudson laughed. "I'm serious. He doesn't think I am, but oh boy is he wrong for once. And if he starts lecturing me one more time on what I should and shouldn't be eating when he catches me with sweets, he's going out the window."

"Your pregnant, does he not realize there's no control over cravings?"

"Nope and disagrees with my doctor," I huffed. "Who says to go with the cravings, but just watch my portion sizes and I should be fine with no worries."

"He argues with your doctor?"

"Not in person. Just tries and contradicts everything I was told at my appointment," I sighed. "I do what I'm told when he's not around."

"Good for you. Now," she said glancing at her watch, "I do believe I have everything on my list that I need. How about you?"

"Um," I glanced at my basket, "Yes, Though I could use some cookies."

"I have some fresh made ones in my flat," Mrs. Hudson said patting my arm.

She led me to check out and we grabbed a cab back to the Baker St. I helped her in her flat and she made up a plate of cookies to take upstairs. Of course, she wouldn't let me carry them. The living room door was closed when we got to the landing, but the one into the kitchen was opened so just used that one. I gave the table a confused look. I had left the migrating pile on the table when I left and they were now missing.

"Sherlock?" I yelled up the steps as Mrs. Hudson started putting my bags away.

"Living room," he answered sounding either bored or annoyed. I wasn't sure which, but neither was a good sign. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen and out to the living room. I was surprisingly shocked when I saw my living room full of people and decorations. And when I say full, mainly just my really really small circle of friends and employees.

"What's this?" I asked as Mary jumped over and hugged me.

"Baby shower," she laughed at the look on my face. "Sherlock said you didn't need one, but I told him to shove off. We tried the other week, but you remember that didn't work out." I gave her a confused look. "The emergency George called you about?"

"Oh…" I chuckled remembering now what Sherlock said when I had asked him. I looked over at Sherlock as he got up from his desk and grabbed his jacket before walking over to me. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes," he said kissing me. "I'm going to the lab. Text me when it's over and I'll be back."

"Ok. Love you," I said as he kissed me again before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh he's so antisocial," Mary chuckled as Mrs. Hudson came out to the living room. "Come sit. Presents. At least the one from the pub so they can go to work."

"Ok," I chuckled as Billy bounced around on the couch. I looked around and saw Molly sitting next to him as well as Mary's mum and sister. There were also two of the other girls from the pub, and Billy, as well as Nancy and it clicked why she asked to work the night shift tonight and George agreed to cover. Mary pulled over a big box and made me unwrap it. It was the stroller I had been looking at and I looked up at Billy and the girls from the pub, my eyes prickling. "You guys didn't have to."

"Nonsense," Nancy replied. "We all pitched in, everyone at the pub. There's a few odds and ends as well."

"Thank you . I'll have to be sure to stop by and thank everyone else as well," I said getting up to hug each of them. Billy of course immediately started feeling up my belly.

"Did you pick out a name yet?" he asked as they all got up to leave.

"Yes Billy," I chuckled. "Bryna."

"Aw," he said hugging me. "Bryna, that's cute."

"Billy, come on. It may be the boss's baby shower, but we still have to be at work on time," one of the girls chuckled.

"Ugh fine. Bye Boss!"

"Bye," I chuckled as he felt my belly up one last time. "Thanks everyone. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime Charlie," Nancy replied dragging Billy from the room. I shook my head at my employees. They were a good bunch and I was thankful for them.

"So Bryna Holmes then?" Molly asked as I sat back down next to her.

"Yup," I nodded. "I finally got him to agree on one."

"How long did that take?" Mrs. Morstan asked as Mary threw another wrapped package at me.

"A few weeks." They laughed. "Course it's taking longer for him to get the stupid room together."

"I told you dear, he'll get it done," Mrs. Hudson chuckled.

"I know, but I would like to start putting things away," I grumbled. "Speaking of, Mary, did you move all clothes from the table?"

"Uh no," she answer giving me a confused look, "They were gone when I got up here."

"Oh…I wonder what the hell he did with them..."

"How far are you now Charlie?" Jody, Mary's sister, asked.

"Twenty-four, going on twenty-five weeks," I replied. "Due date is July 15th."

"Is that why your pushing for an August wedding Mary?" she chuckled.

"No," Mary growled. "I told you, I want my wedding at the end of the month because that's when John and I met. We talked about it and wanted it to be on our anniversary."

"Yea, Mary knows I'd wear whatever no matter how pregnant I am," I chuckled.

"Exactly," she chuckled. The living room door opened and we all turned to look.

"Well if it isn't the elder Holmes," I replied from my seat as he walked into the room looking around. "Mary, you didn't say you invited him."

"She didn't. I'm here to see my brother who is once again not answering his texts," Mycroft huffed.

"And that surprises you how?" I asked.

"It doesn't, which is why I'm here."

"Pull up a chair, grab some tea and cake and let me see what I can do," I sighed getting up and pulling out my phone. I scrolled to Sherlock's number and dialed, waiting for him to pick up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Uncle Mycroft is here looking for you," I sighed playing with my bump as Bean rolled around.

"What does he want?" he huffed.

"I don't know, that's why I'm calling you. Maybe if you answered your text messages you would know what he wants. You want to talk to him?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes, "Remember when I said I was not playing messenger between the two of you?"

"I'll finish here and be home. If it's that important he can wait until I get back. Just don't let him near any cake."

"Whatever." He disconnected and I walked back out to the living room. Mycroft was still standing near the doorway. "He'll be home soon if you want to wait."

"Not really," Mycroft grumbled rolling his eyes. "I have things that I need to get done. Tell him I will be in touch."

"Will do."

"Boy or girl?" I gave him a questioning look causing him to rolls his eyes again. "Mummy would like to know."

I smirked at him, "Girl. Bryna."

He nodded before turning to leave.

"Who was that?" Jody asked.

"Sherlock's older brother," Molly replied as I sat back down.

"Have you met their mother yet?" Mrs. Morstan asked.

"Nope. Mycroft has been fielding her and Sherlock is avoiding the inevitable. I told him it's only a matter of time. The woman's going to want to meet her grandchild."

We chatted for a while until Sherlock came home. John was right behind him. Molly had already left, something about a date.

"You ladies ready?" John asked after Mary greeted him. "Reservations are at seven and your dad and brother are waiting downstairs."

"Oh I suppose," Mrs. Morstan chuckled standing up. We said our goodbyes and soon it was just me and Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson as she puttered around my living room cleaning up.

"Mrs. Hudson, you really don't have to do that," I said yawning from the couch. "I can clean up."

"Nonsense. Sit back and relax," she said waving me off.

Sherlock walked over and held out a hand to me to pull me up off the couch. I gave him a confused look which he returned with his half-smile. "Mrs. Hudson, we'll be right back."

"Ok," she replied giving him a conspiratorial wink.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between them both. They exchanged a look before Sherlock dragged me from the living room and up the steps to go upstairs. "Did you actually finish the baby room?"

"You ask like you have no faith in me," he chuckled as we got to the top. There were two doors, one of which I never noticed before and always assumed it was just a closet. That was the door he walked to and paused at, his other hand on the door knob. "Cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it," he growled. I huffed and did as I was told. I heard the door click and felt myself being tugged forward. Sherlock walked me a bit into the room before making me stand still before letting go of my hand. I saw lights click on through my eyelids. "Ok. Open."

I opened my eyes. The walls had been painted white with a simple wallpaper border around the lower half. There was a dresser that matched the crib we picked out up against the wall and the crib between the two windows along the other wall. There was a closet along the corner on the same side as the door to enter and a bookshelf between. A glider chair and ottoman sat in the corner next to the crib right where you walk in the room with a small side table next to it. The room was sparingly decorated and I discovered where my pile had gone. I looked over at Sherlock who was watching me from near the door. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

"I take it you like it?"

"It's lovely," I said smiling up at him.

"Now you can start organizing it. And decorating like I'm sure your already mentally planning everything."

"Thank god," I giggled as he leaned down to kiss me. His phone started ringing and after growling, pulled away to look at it. "Mycroft?" He nodded. "You better answer it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," I chuckled pulling away from him to go sit on the glider chair.

"You're disrupting something, what do you want?" Sherlock snapped into the phone.

"Be nice," I warned.

"It's only Mycroft," he grumbled at me making a face. "I told you, no we're not going. I don't care what she says…Go head and waste gas and send a car. We will not be getting into it." I watched him pacing angrily back and forth as he argued with Mycroft on the phone in front of me. I raised an inquiring eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes at me. He held out his phone to me a few seconds later. "He wants to talk to you. Supposedly you're the more sensible one of the two of us. Tell him we're not going."

I took the phone from him and held it up to my ear, "Where aren't we going?"

"He didn't tell you?" Mycroft scoffed.

"Course not. So where aren't we going?"

"Mummy wants you both over for dinner Friday."

"What time?" I asked as Sherlock narrowed his eyes at me.

"I can send a car at 6 o'clock. She's adamant about meeting you."

"Why didn't you just tell me this when you were here?" I asked as Sherlock shook his head at me in warning.

"I wanted to give him the chance before I pulled you in on the decision because I know you'll be on my side whether he likes it or not. You know how thickheaded he is."

"Oh do I."

"Charlotte, tell him we are not going," Sherlock warned me.

"Why don't you want me meeting your mother?" I asked as Mycroft huffed into the phone. Sherlock glared at me.

"He most likely believes mummy will not approve the fact you're living together with a baby on the way and out of wedlock. He's probably scared she'll push a wedding at you both," Mycroft answered.

"That would be along his thinking wouldn't it?" I chuckled as he gave me one last glare before stomping out of the room and down the stairs. "Send the car, I'll convince him until then."

"Thank you Charlotte," Mycroft said reluctantly.

"You're welcome. See you Friday then?"

"I suppose," was his reply before disconnecting the phone.

I sighed before pushing up from the glider and going to face the grumpy man downstairs. Sherlock wasn't going to be happy. I walked down the steps. Mrs. Hudson was just leaving to go down to her flat and gave me a pat on the arm. I walked into the living room and crossed my arms as best I could over my bump. Sherlock was sitting in his chair plucking angrily at his violin. Gladstone was watching from the couch.

"You never answered my question."

"We are not going. He could send the Royal Navy and we wouldn't be going," he snapped angrily at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit across from him. I put his phone on the table next to the chair.

"Unless you give me a clear, precise reason as to why, I am going with or without you. I'd prefer with you."

"Charlotte, we are not going," he growled.

"Why?" He refused to look at me, clenching his jaw in frustration. "Is it because you think she'll think I'm not good enough for you? Or because you think she'll push a wedding into our laps?" He still refused to answer me. "Sherlock, understand this. I do not care what anyone, no matter who they are, thinks about our relationship. As long as I'm with you, I am happy. I do not need to be married to you. No one's opinion matters to me, but yours. As long as you're still happy and care about me and your feelings don't change, that's all that matters. Got it? I love you, not what everyone thinks."

"You don't understand what it is you're asking. The woman's a head case."

"Then you need to have some faith in me," I replied. He turned to give me an annoyed look. "Listen, you fell in love with me and your brother seems to like me, if not tolerate me. I'm sure I can handle any other family members no matter how much of a head case they are."

He huffed at me. I got up from the chair and crossed the floor to stand in front of him. He seemed to know why I was coming over and moved his violin to the floor. I curled up onto his lap and kissed him as he put a hand on my bump.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"We're going to have to do it eventually, might as well get it over with," I said playing with his curls.

"Don't say I never warned you."

"I would never dream of saying that to you," I smiled.

"Yea ok," he chuckled imitating my sarcastic tone. Bean kicked the spot where Sherlock's hand was, causing a rare smile from him. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"Believe it because it's happening whether you like it or not," I chuckled laying my head on his shoulder and snuggling into him while he moved his chin to rest on my head.

"To think, me of all people having a child. I never saw this happening Charlotte."

"I know, we've been over this," I said as one of my hands moved to rest on his.

"I never wanted children. Never wanted anything like this. To be honest, I don't know what I want anymore." I tried to stop, but I felt myself stiffen involuntarily as Bean moved around, more active than what she was all day. "Don't. You know what I mean."

"I know, sorry," I chuckled.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do this Charlotte," he said quietly. "I can barely take care of myself half the time, plus keeping an eye on you is near impossible."

"Shut up. You'll be fine. Bryna loves you no matter what," I said smacking him.

"You can't know that. She's not even born."

"Sherlock, this is the most she's moved around all day. Ever since you started talking."

"Really?"

"Really. Trust me, I feel everything she does, kidney shot and all. The entire time I was sitting here with the girls this afternoon, she barely moved a muscle. I sit down with you and all of a sudden she's wide awake."

"Interesting."

"No, she's just a daddy's girl already, even in the womb," I grumbled making him chuckle.

"Jealous?"

"I'll just make sure the next one favors me."

"Next one?" I looked up at him, a smile on my face as I saw one of shock staring back at me.

"I'm kidding," I giggled. "We'll let you survive the first one before talk of a sibling."

"You're telling me you want to do this again?" he asked an incredulous look on his face.

"Not necessarily," I shrugged. "Wasn't planning the first one here though either."

"Mary said you'd always wanted kids."

"Yes and when I met and fell in love with you that all changed. I could care less about that. And now I've gotten the best of both worlds. So if Bryna is the only kid I ever have, I'm fine with that as long as I still have you."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I love you Sherlock and I want to be with you no matter what."


	18. Chapter 18

"Charlotte, you look fine," Sherlock barked as I hurried back to our bedroom to change…again. "You said Mycroft was sending a car at six, it's five of. What you're wearing is perfectly acceptable."

"No. I have a nicer top," I yelled back going through my side of the closet for another maternity shirt. He appeared in the doorway adjusting his sleeves under his blazer. "Or should I wear a dress…I feel like I need to wear a dress."

"Charlotte," he sighed walking over and pulling my hand from the closet, "You look fine. Beautiful and radiant. You are not going to a job interview, you are meeting my mother which I might add, you insisted upon."

"I know," I stammered, my nerves getting the better of me. "I just want to make a good impression."

"Sherlock!" we heard Mrs. Hudson yell from the kitchen.

"Too late to change, let's go," he said pulling me away from the closet and out of the bedroom. Mrs. Hudson was standing next to a tall gentleman. "Mrs. Hudson, tell Charlotte she looks fine."

She walked over to me and put her hands on either side of my face and smiled kindly at me, "You look gorgeous, fit to see the queen." She kissed me on both cheeks, "Have fun and don't worry about Gladstone."

I nodded as Sherlock handed me my coat. We followed the gentleman downstairs and out the door to a black car. I fiddled with my coat for most of the ride until Sherlock grabbed one of my hands and gave me a look. I huffed and just gripped his hand tighter trying to control my nerves. He was right, I was the one who insisted on this.

Soon we found ourselves escorted into the sitting area of a moderately nice sized townhome. Mycroft was already sitting there and he gave me a small nod while the two brothers ignored each other, or should I say, Sherlock ignored Mycroft's presence as he glared around the room, taking in everything. Heels clacking behind us was the only indication of someone else entering the room. Sherlock let out a heavy sigh in response and froze in place, his hand still gripping tightly to mine.

"It's about time you come home for a visit. I've had to hear all about the trouble you've been causing from Mycroft," a stern voice said. I turned to look over my shoulders at an older woman. She was dressed in dress slacks and tunic, hair cut on the shorter side and dark like Sherlock's. She was glancing through papers which she placed on the table next to the doorway. "And this would be Miss Brennan I assume."

"Obviously," Sherlock muttered under his breath quiet enough I barely even heard him. I turned to glare up at him and he raised an eyebrow in a look of innocence. I narrowed my eyes at him causing him to roll his own at me, "Mother, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, my mother."

"Nice to meet you," I said holding out a hand which I dropped after she raised an eyebrow at me. Great…this was starting off wonderfully.

"Pleasure," she replied as she looked me up and down slowly and obviously. Bean took that moment to give me a good swift kick causing me to reflexively place my free hand to the spot. "How far?" She put a hand up when Sherlock went to answer. "Not you. Let Charlotte."

"Um, 25 weeks," I answered my voice squeaking.

"Mycroft says it's a girl."

I nodded, "Bryna."

"Will she be given Holmes as the last name?"

"Yes."

"And what about you?"

"Mother-"

"Sherlock be quiet. I am talking to your girlfriend," she said as if surprised that his name and girlfriend were connected. I glanced nervously up at Sherlock to see his jaw tense up. "Well?"

"If and when Sherlock wants me to. The choice is his."

"What if I said it wasn't his choice. That it was mine."

"Then I would have to politely tell you to keep your noise out of our relationship. I'm with your son because I love him and he loves me. If he doesn't want to get married, then I am content with that as long as he is happy and you should be too."

I felt both Sherlock and Mycroft's gaze boring into me as I stared down the matriarch of the Holmes family. I must have held my ground fairly well. She raised an eyebrow at me before inclining her head slightly in silent agreement. I was hoping. I heard a breath escape Sherlock that he must have been holding. Mrs. Holmes took a few steps closer and held a hand out to my bump.

"May I?" she inquired motioning that she wanted to place her hands on my stomach. I nodded my head giving her permission as I moved my hand away from the spot where Bean had kicked. A small smile spread across her stern face as Bean kicked again, stretching. "Strong kicker?"

"Sometimes, yea," I chuckled. "Especially lately. And especially when Sherlock is talking close by."

"And how is my darling youngest fairing?" she asked clearly directing the question at me. I glanced at Sherlock who was once again looking around the room. Mycroft had a sly smile on his lips as he watched Sherlock. "He's not being rude or inattentive is he?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all. Whatever I need, usually."

"Usually?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"When he agrees," I chuckled. "He has me on a stricter diet than my doctor who he disagrees with all the time."

"Do not," he grumbled behind me.

"Do too," I retorted.

"Sherlock dear, sit with your brother," Mrs. Holmes said taking my arm gently. "Charlotte and I have much to discuss. We'll see you at dinner."

"But-"

"No buts," she snapped giving him a glare. "She'll be fine with me. Come now Charlotte."

I gave Sherlock a small, hopefully reassuring, smile as I let his mother lead me from the room. She led me down a hallway to the back of the house and what appeared to be an enclosed back porch. She gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs.

"So," she replied as she sat herself opposite me and started pouring steaming tea into two cups. "Mycroft tells me you own a pub?"

"Yes," I nodded as I took the cup she slide across the table. "It's been in the family since my grandfather came from Ireland. I was part owner with my sister until…"

"Yes, Mycroft has told me that as well. My condolences." I gave her a small smile of thanks. "And what of your parents?"

"Died in a car crash when I was 16, about 11 years ago."

"That's a long time to be without parental influence."

"George stepped in. He was my dad's best mate from Uni. Left his real job to come run the pub until Camille and I were able to. Helped Camille through university as well."

"What about you?"

I shrugged, "I took a few classes. I was more interested in learning how to run the pub and keeping it going." She nodded seeming to accept my answer. "Are you sure it's wise to leave those two in the same room alone?"

Her eyes crinkled as she smiled at me, very much like Sherlock, "They do know how to get under each other's skins, don't they?" I nodded, a laugh of my own escaping. "They know better than to do anything besides throwing snide remarks at each other under my roof. Most of which coming from Sherlock first."

"He does like to antagonize doesn't he?" I chuckled. "Always has to have the last word too."

"That's my clever boy," she sighed. "I wasn't around much to raise them. Off doing my own thing. Things were never the same after their father left. Mycroft had a greater hand in helping with Sherlock which is why he acts like such a child when Mycroft tries to boss him."

"I can tell."

"What about you? How do you plan on going about raising that baby of yours? Being the owner of a pub you won't have too much time on your hands."

"Luckily, I have three excellent managers that have stepped up greatly since Camille's death. The same will hold true when Bryna is born," I explained. She nodded her head. "I come from a close knit family and I want to bring my daughter up in that same environment."

"And Sherlock is stepping up?"

"Surprisingly." She gave me a curious look. "I think he's doing it mostly to prove everyone wrong."

"He does make a habit of it," she sighed before letting a laugh escape. Somebody cleared their voice from the doorway behind us and we both turned to see Sherlock standing there giving his mother a suspicious look. "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready," he answered.

Mrs. Holmes got up and I followed suit. Sherlock let his mother walk by him and grabbed my hand, giving me a questioning look which I responded to with a smile. Dinner was delicious. It was also interesting seeing the brothers interacting with each other in front of their mother. Occasionally when they would start arguing with each other, I'd catch eye contact with her and she'd give me an exasperated eye roll.

"Now Charlotte," Mrs. Holmes said as Sherlock helped me into my coat as we were getting ready to leave. "Don't be afraid to call me. I hope you won't let my son keep you away."

"Ok," I said nodding my head. "Maybe we can do tea again?"

"That would be lovely," she smiled as Sherlock made a face. "I have things for you to use for the baby. I'll gather them and send them as soon as possible."

"Ok," I smiled back. She reached forward to give me a stiff hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to Sherlock.

"I expect to hear from you a little more often."

"Yes mother."

"And take good care of Charlotte. You lucked out on this one," she said giving me a wink.

"Couldn't agree more," Sherlock replied as he leaned down to kiss the stern woman on the cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

Sherlock was quiet the entire way home, which didn't bother me. I was tired and full from the delicious food. He actually had to wake me up when we got back because I dozed off on him in the car.

"You ok?" I asked as he hung my jacket on the door.

"Hm?"

"You've been awfully quiet."

"Sorry, preoccupied," he said walking over to the desk as Gladstone followed him over.

"About what?" He looked over at me, watching me carefully. "Sherlock?"

He looked back down at the desk before looking back up at me. I caught something on his face, but he covered it up quickly. He walked back over to me, and after pushing me up against the closed door, kissed me so thoroughly I had to catch my breath when he pulled away. I knew this technique. I invented this technique between us. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"What's wrong?" I asked gripping his arms to keep him from moving.

"Nothing. You did wonderfully this evening," he said kissing me again as one of his hands ran down my side.

"I told you to have faith in me didn't I?"

"Yes," he agreed rolling his eyes. "I was impressed by how quickly you got her approval."

"Just proves how awesome I am," I chuckled, as his hands continued to do their roaming. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"Just some information Mycroft gave me. It's nothing for you to worry about, so forget it," he replied leaning down to trail kisses down my neck.

"You're a bit rubbish at this distraction business."

"Excuse me?" he asked pulling away to smirk at me like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You're trying to distract me with sex. You're rubbish at it. If this was reversed, your clothes would already be on the ground."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and you know it. You also know my hormones are through the roof right now and if you continue to work me up like you currently are, there's going to be hell," I said giving him my most serious expression. He watched me carefully, a smirk on his face as if daring me before pulling away and walking over to his desk to grab Gladstone's leash as the dog danced around him. "Sherlock."

"Gladstone must go out. I'd hate for you to have to clean up a mess in the morning," he said smirking at me.

"Sherlock," I growled, refusing to move away from the door as he clipped the leash to Gladstone's collar. "Don't you dare leave this flat."

"Be back in a pinch," he smirked going around through the kitchen.

"Seriously!?" I yelled after him. There was no answer. I grumbled obscenities and curses to myself as I stomped back to our bedroom to change into my pajamas. I was tempted to go to bed but he had me so pissed off at this point that I couldn't even think about sleeping. So I decided a better idea would be to go upstairs to the baby room and continue putting things away while I thought of ways to kill him without getting caught. Seeing as he was the only person Lestrade was likely to call in on the case, I felt my odds were good.

I was so mad when I moved to go upstairs that I didn't even see Mary step onto the landing. "Well hello to you too."

"Sorry," I said stopping on the first step to see her standing there. "Hi. I'm going up."

"I can see that," she said following me as I kept going.

"Why aren't you at the pub?" I asked opening the nursery door and walking in.

"I had off from my other job today so I asked George to switch shifts with me so John and I could go out to dinner. Just got back."

"Oh. Where is he?" I asked already having a fleeting suspicion if she was up here bothering me for whatever reason.

"Sherlock grabbed him on the way out the door with Gladstone. " I made a face at her as I threw a stuffed animal angrily into the crib. "Are we mad at him?"

"Oh yes," I snarled slamming a box down on top of the changing table to go through.

"Did meeting his mother not go well?"

"Oh, no that went perfectly. The woman adores me apparently."

"Ok…" Mary said confused as she sat down on the glider and watched me pace angrily around the room. "Then why are we mad at Sherlock?"

"Because," I said snapping a drawer shut on the dresser, "Mycroft told him something before dinner and he won't tell me what and I can tell it's bothering him more so than his normal cases."

"Ok, but that's a usual occurrence. What makes this so different?"

"That man tried to use sex to distract me, except he forgets the whole sex part and walks out of the flat, with the dog, after he gets me all riled up. My libido is through the roof thanks to these damn hormones and it's not bloody fair that he's going to taunt me with sex and not follow through." Mary tried to hide her snicker, but I heard it. "It's not funny Mary. Just wait until your hormones are raging out of control."

"Has it occurred to you that maybe his whole plan was to get you so mad at him that you would forget there was something bothering him?" she offered as she leaned forward on the chair.

"Well it failed to work because I still remember something is bothering him and now I am pissed off enough that he will be lucky I don't kill him the second he walks in through that door," I said dumping the box out that was on the changing table.

"You could just do it to him when he gets home." I glared at her. "No I'm serious, get him all riled up and then roll over and go to sleep."

"Mary, I am wound tighter than a spool of thread. If it comes to that, I'm not stopping."

"Then by all means, get it out of your system," she said smiling at me. I glared at her. "Now, tell me about dinner."

I sighed, "Dinner was fine. His mother was nothing like he said she was. She seemed perfectly normal to me. Nothing like the head case I was informed about."

"Well that's good. So no wedding then?"

"Asked me my opinion, I told her that when Sherlock decides that's what he wants then that's when it will happen and to butt out."

"Impressive," she chuckled.

"She has things to give me for the baby," I sighed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I want to go shopping and I don't want to go with him."

"As long as he says it's ok," she nodded. "And yes, you have to ask him."

"I'm not talking to him."

"Well then I guess you're stuck aren't you?" she smiled.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed," I grumbled walking past her.

"Good, it's late. Bean needs her rest."

"Bean will most likely be keeping me up all night," I sighed as she followed me downstairs. "If the police come investigating a murder, you know nothing."

"Of course," she chuckled. "Good night."

"Night…" I sighed as Mary kept walking down the stairs to her flat. I walked back to the bedroom and shut the door. I was tempted to lock it, but decided I'd just take up the whole bed instead considering he'd figure out how to pick the lock. I stretched out diagonal across it and closed my eyes. It didn't feel like long when the door clicking open woke me up. I rolled over so my back was facing him. The jerk had the audacity to slide in behind me anyway and wrap an arm around my waist. "Go away."

"Nope."

"Sherlock, piss off." He refused to move, just gave a content sigh. I threw the blankets off me and crawled out of bed and stomped out of the room and to the living room. I fixed the pillows on the couch and grabbed one of the blankets and sat down. I adjusted the pillow before laying down, pulling the blanket over me.

"You're seriously that mad at me?" Sherlock asked standing in the living room. I rolled over to face the wall, adjusting for the baby bump. "Charlotte?"

"Yes Sherlock, I am seriously that mad at you. Did you seriously expect me to be waiting here ready, willing, and able the second you walked back in that door after I specifically told you not to do that."

"Not exactly…."

"Then don't act surprised I'm pissed at you."

"Fine," he drawled. "Then go to bed."

"I'm fine."

"Charlotte, go back to the bedroom. I'll sleep out here if I must," he huffed. I refused to move. Next thing I knew, he was picking me up off the couch and carrying me back to bed. I tried to elbow him in the chest, but failed as he held was holding me too tightly.

"Sherlock put me down right this bloody instant," I snapped. He complied, setting my feet gently on the floor of our bedroom, but refused to let me go. "Now let me go."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. I pulled away and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and let me go. "Would apologizing help?"

"Nope," I replied crawling back into bed and pulling the blankets over me. "And don't think you're coming shopping with me tomorrow. Mary already said she'll go."

"Whatever you wish," he sighed. "I love you."

"Sweet talking me will not save you." I heard him huff and the door click closed.


	20. Chapter 20

"John says you're still not talking to him?" Mary chuckled as we walked around looking through the racks of baby related items.

"Nope."

"Are you really that mad?"

"Now I'm just proving a point," I said smiling at her. My phone went off again, but knowing who it would be, I ignored it. I had calmed down considerably since the night before, even though I was still annoyed with him. "It's really quite fun watching him try to suck up to me this morning. I could probably ask for the crown jewels and he'd get them for me."

"And knowing you, you're going to take full advantage of this," she chuckled.

"Course. He needs to learn a lesson," I said smiling at her. "In fact, I'm coming to the pub tonight as well."

"It'll be your funeral."

Neither Sherlock or John were home when we got back. I was glad for that. I grabbed a few things and went to wait for Mary downstairs. Billy was ecstatic when I arrived at the pub with Mary. It was nice to be out. I helped Mary out at the bar during the busy parts. Towards the end of the rush, my hostess came up to me.

"Uh Charlie? There's a man here to see you, says he's with the police." I gave her a confused look and was about to follow her when Lestrade appeared.

"Charlie," he said looking nervous.

"Hi Greg, come down for a pint?" I asked smiling at him. He gave me an uncomfortable look. I tossed the towel down, "What's he done now?"

"Just get your coat," he sighed.

"Why?" I asked as Mary gave me a confused look. "Look, if he's got himself in trouble and landed in a cell again, I'm not coming down to sign him out. I'm mad at him like I'm sure he's told you."

"Actually, no he hasn't told me a thing," Lestrade replied. "And he's not in a cell. He's at St. Bart's."

"Yea, that's one of two hangouts. Your point?" I sighed.

"Charlie, he's not in the lab." I froze. "Just get your coat, I'll explain in the car."

"He's ok right?" I asked not moving.

"Get your coat," Lestrade said again. I felt the blood drain from my face as I practically ran back to the office. Mary was talking to Lestrade by the time I got back and he motioned to the door. I hurried past the two of them, beating Lestrade to his car. Lestrade was a second behind me. Before I could say anything he started talking. "We called him out on a case this morning. Turned out the guy we were tracking was cornered and armed. Sherlock was helpful in bringing him in, but-"

"He's ok right?" I snapped cutting him off.

"He got knocked out. I came to get you when I heard they were forcing him to go to the hospital. Not sure what did it, John didn't see either. He was unconscious for a bit."

"He was still unconscious when he went to Bart's?" I asked knowing that if he had been functioning, there would have been a fight to get him to go.

"Uh yea…"

"Great," I mumbled as I started fidgeting with my purse. "Why are you coming to get me? Shouldn't you be finishing up your case?"

"Donovan's taking care of it," he huffed. "And do you really think I'd trust any of my officers with picking you up after last time?"

"Right…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. He's got a thick head and John's with him."

I was quiet for the rest of the ride. Luckily it didn't take Lestrade long to get to the hospital. It was hard not to go bolting to the door when he parked. I let Lestrade lead me t the door and into the building trying to keep my heart rate under control. It was a lot harder than it sounded. I scanned the room when we got in and saw no sign of Sherlock or John. Lestrade talked to one of the nurses at the desk and she looked something up on the computer before motioning us to follow. I managed to pick out John's voice and rushed past her to the curtain it was coming from. Both men were standing there having what seemed to be a heated discussion while Sherlock held a towel to his head. They both stared at me when they saw me and before either could breathe another word, I latched myself around Sherlock's waist and let out a shaky breath of relief as I pressed my ear to his chest to make sure his heart was still beating normally.

"Charlotte?" Sherlock asked sounding confused. I heard Lestrade clear his voice. "Really Lestrade? You had to disturb her?"

I smacked him in the chest, "He said you got hurt you dolt. Of course he was disturbing me."

"Great. Now I have two more people to argue with me," he grumbled glancing down at me before glaring at John.

"Sherlock you got smashed in the head with a cricket bat," John grumbled. "You were unconscious and need stitches. You're getting the scan to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"I don't need it. I'm fine," he growled back, teeth clenched. "You can stich me up at home."

"Please Sherlock," I sighed, "Just cooperate for once. For me?"

He looked down at me and after a few seconds, he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Great," John said clapping his hands together. "I'm going to grab a drink from the cafeteria. Anyone want one?"

"I'll come with," Lestrade said following John from the curtained off area.

"They're a bit smarter than I give them credit for," he sighed sitting down on the exam bed and looking at the towel before adjusting back on his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting next to him and taking his free hand.

"Lestrade brought you down because he knew I would be difficult," he answered. "They know I almost always give in to you."

"Yea, ok. On certain things. I have to fight with you on the rest," I replied. "What happened?"

"We had the criminal cornered and were trying to trap him and I entered a room and got hit from behind. John stopped him from getting away thankfully. He says I didn't clear my corners before I walked into the room. Stupid mistake on my part."

"Yea, I'd say so."

"Are you still mad?" he asked quietly.

"You're sitting there bleeding and all you want to know is if I'm mad?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"A bit annoyed at least," he said, his eye twitching a bit.

"A bit, my initial anger is gone," I sighed.

"I am sorry. I didn't think you would get that mad about it."

"I did warn you."

"You did. I will try not to do it again."

"Appreciated."

"Maybe resolve the issue later."

"We'll see about that."

"What about this one?" Mary asked patting down the wedding dress she was trying on as she stood in the mirror.

"Looks fine," I sighed as I leaned back in the chair my stomach bulging in front of me and my back killing me. This was the fifth dress she was trying on and I really just wanted a nap.

"You've said that about every one I've tried on."

"Well I'm sorry. I am exhausted and you've had me all over kingdom come today doing wedding stuff," I yawned. "I'm sorry. I like that one the best if that helps."

"You think?"

"Yea. It emphasizes your curves nicely without being too over the top about it. I like the sparklies on the bodice too. Brings out your eyes."

"It does, doesn't it," she said looking at herself in the mirror again. "I think I'm going to ask them to hold this and go home to think about it. I really do like it though."

"You do look gorgeous in it."

"Thanks," she chuckled. "I have a style and color picked for the bridesmaid dresses. Jody likes them, but I wanted to check with you before I tell her to get hers."

"Ok," I yawned.

"And then a milkshake and home?" she chuckled. I perked up at milkshake and nodded my head. "Ok. Let me go change out of this and I'll show you."

I nodded and felt my phone start vibrating. I rolled my eyes when I saw Sherlock's name. I slid the bar to answer it, "Hello love."

"She does realize your 34 weeks pregnant?"

"Yes dear. We're just finishing and then we'll be on our way home."

"Don't forget you have that class tonight."

"I won't. Don't forget you're coming with me."

"Do I have to? I have experiments to run and it's going to be dull."

"Yes. And I don't care how interesting the case, I want you there with me."

"You always said you'd never make me choose between my work and you."

"Under normal circumstances you would be correct," I sighed. "And I'm not trying to, but I need you. I'm not moving the best I used to and I'm not having this baby by myself. Ok?"

"Ok," he sighed into the phone. "So you'll be home soon."

"Yes. Mary's showing me the bridesmaid dresses and then we're stopping for milkshakes."

"I bought you ice-cream two days ago."

"Um…"

"You didn't…Charlotte-"

"In my defense, they were small containers and I did space them out throughout the day. It's not like I sat in front of the tv with the pint in my lap and a spoon." I did, but he didn't need to know that.

"I'll have Gladstone walked so we don't have to worry about him until after we're home."

"Ok," I sighed as Mary came back. "I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Sherlock checking on you?" Mary asked as I put my phone away.

I nodded, "Yup, and to make sure you remember I'm eight months pregnant."

"Like I could forget," she replied grabbing our purses and holding a hand out to help me up out of the chair. "Alright, dresses and milkshakes."

I liked the dresses she picked out. Loose fitting and a dark burgundy. I was glad for the loose fit seeing as who knew what kind of shape I was going to be in come the end of August. Mary was glad for my approval and I happily followed her to the car.


End file.
